<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear Itself by drooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473758">Fear Itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drooke/pseuds/drooke'>drooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Dreamons, Half-Dreamon!Ranboo, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drooke/pseuds/drooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreamons once again infest Dream SMP and this time they get into everyone’s heads. Everyone is forced to live through their worst fear as a way to kill off any weak members of the SMP. Dream and Ranboo seem to be the only immune ones to the Dreamons, so they navigate everyone while they are unconscious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Possession Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set between when Wilbur explodes L'Manberg and Doomsday. Ranboo and Phil have been living in Techno's area since Wilbur pressed the button. Will survives with severe injuries, Schlatt survived and continued to be president. Just a fair warning: Schlatt will die in this, I'll add the character death warning when that chapter is uploaded though. </p><p>I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this! Be sure to comment who's chapter you wanna see next and what you theorize I'll make their fear. 🤭</p><p>AKA: shameless angst one-shots with a happy ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The brisk winter wind blows in through a draft in Tommy’s door. He huffs and moves over to the said door, jamming the blanket he used to block some of that wind during winter nights down more. To his own surprise, Tommy heard a knock on his door. Perhaps that’s why the wind was so sudden. Quickly, Tommy’s eyes darted over to the clock on his wall. It was late in the night. Who the hell was visiting him at this time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of his house stood Wilbur. The older brother walks into Tommy’s house without invitation, hands in his coat pockets. “Wilbur-” Tommy shuts the door to keep out the cold air. “It’s late as fuck, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if he were stalling, Wilbur looks around Tommy’s house. He’d been here hundreds of times, he’s seen everything there is to see. Tommy understands that Wilbur is here for a specific reason, which is why he rolls his eyes to what the man responds with. “Oh, I just figured I could pay you a visit. Oh what, am I not allowed to surprise my little brother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Tommy shrugs and then narrows his eyes. “But not when you’re lying to me. Why are you here, Will? Is Fundy getting on your nerves again? I told you adopting him was a stupid idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not-” Wilbur folds his arms across his chest. “Tommy!” He keeps the blond one from continuing onward with any retort. “No. That’s not why I’m here. I need to speak with you about something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so late?!” Tommy groans, walking over to his bed where he slumped down on it, looking at Wilbur. “Well go on then, don’t waste any time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where he stood, Wilbur spoke to his brother. “I overheard Dream speaking with Schlatt earlier.” When he heard this, Tommy sat back up rushedly. Before Tommy gets the chance to frantically ask Wilbur a thousand questions, the brunet moves on. “It was about the Dreamons.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s mouth was open, ready to spew any quick words of response. However, when he heard ‘Dreamons,’ his lips sealed once more. Until he spoke up in a tiny, confused voice. “The what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The…” Wilbur raised his eyebrows to Tommy. “The Dreamons. You know, the possessive entities that Tubbo and Fundy hunted down with Sapnap a while back?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Tommy perks up more. “Right, I kind of forgot about that. Sorry, I’ve got a lot of shit going on, alright Will? Is this such a bad thing, though? I don’t remember it being a big deal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Wilbur looks over to the door of the house. “Well, based on the way Dream was speaking about it, then yes, it sounds really bad.” He says this to Tommy and then sighs slowly. “Listen, I came to tell you because I know that these things can morph into humans sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of reacting in shock to that, Tommy stands up from his bed. “That’s fucking terrifying.” He mutters, still a bit groggy from it being so late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In agreement, Wilbur nods. “I guess so, but Tommy, I need you to promise that no matter what, between now and when all of this is passed over, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mention the button room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha…” Tommy laughs. “Wilbur, you pressed the button-” he notices how shifty Wilbur’s eyes are right now. To try and keep him tame, Tommy nods. “Alright, Jesus, fine, I won’t mention it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For months now, Wilbur had been in this odd state of mental instability. In all honesty, Tommy felt uncomfortable conversing with Will when he was going through these weird episodes. However, in this scenario, it was quite hard for him to avoid the older man. “Wait-” Tommy squints his eyes, looking at Wilbur closely. Even though his house was dimly lit, Tommy could see a small trail of blood from Wilbur’s nose. “What the fuck?” Tommy laughs briefly, pointing at Will’s face. “What’s the matter with you, Will?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Tommy wasn’t laughing when he watched Wilbur put a hand beneath his nose and then collapse to the floor. “Wilbur?” His voice is empty of any particular tone. Quickly, Tommy lights the torch by his door and dips down to check his brother’s pulse. “Holy shit!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From outside, Tommy heard an exclamation of shock similar to his own. So, Tommy took a deep breath and then carried Wilbur to his bed. “Jesus big dubb, what’ve you been eating?” The mumbled question clearly went unanswered. Tommy takes one last look at his brother who laid unconscious on the bed before running from his house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon discovering the source of the scream, Tommy sees that it was in fact someone he knew. Niki and Puffy lay unconscious on one of L’Manberg’s pathways. “Oh, my fu-” Tommy interrupts himself and looks around before taking off in the direction of Tubbo’s house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got to Tubbo’s home, Tommy started hitting on the door as loud as possible. “Tubbo! Tubbo open the fucking door or I’ll do it for you!” A grunt of frustration came from Tommy with his last knock. The blond teen steps back from the door in order to kick it in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, Tubbo answered the door within seconds no matter the time of day. So, Tommy searches the home and is appalled to find Tubbo passed out on the floor of his bedroom. Tommy can only assume he was on the way to answer the door when this happened. “No,” Tommy kneels down by Tubbo and shifts him enough to see that he too was bleeding from the nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coincidentally, this is when Tommy felt a warm and moist sensation on his upper lip. His eyes stay on Tubbo, but his hand raises to smear the blood coming from his nose across his skin. “Oh, what the fuck…” Tommy grumbles the phrase to himself before feeling his head fill with static and watching his world go dark. When he blacked out, Tommy landed on the floor right next to Tubbo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out in the arctic, Ranboo was hanging out with Technoblade and Phil. They were all up later than normal but got off track sharing stories with one another. Ranboo really enjoyed hearing about the vast history Techno and Phil shared together.  “Wait, wait,” Ranboo waves his hands from where he sat. “You’re telling me that he’d bring you Wither skulls as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil laughs aloud at Ranboo’s question. “It was pretty endearing, actually. He had no fucking idea what those things do at the time. Just thought I’d like them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was eight,” Techno retorts, a smile hinting at his own lips. “What? Was I </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before Ranboo can ask another question, he notices something out of the ordinary. Vibrant red trickles down Phil’s pale skin right beneath the nose. “Oh,” Ranboo points to his own nose to notify Phil, who tilts his head. “You’ve got a little-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade falls from his seat, the thud of his body hitting the floor startling both Ranboo and Phil. “Techno?” Phil is quick to check on his old friend. “Ranboo, help me get him up off of the…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Phil was trailing off in a drifting tone, Ranboo stood up and joined them both. While Ranboo knelt down, Phil fell down in the same manner that Technoblade did. For a few minutes, Ranboo merely sat there, waiting for his turn to randomly blackout. Although, that moment never came. Ranboo eventually got up on his feet again and examined the surrounding area. They were in fact alone, but he was still so confused about what had happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A solemn voice came from Ranboo when he bundled up with armor and a cloak over his suit. “Alright. I’ll be back later, I’m going to figure out what happened. Hopefully…you’ll both be up by the time I’m back.” His sad voice follows him out of the cabin and into the frozen arctic night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap's worst fear - Everyone he cares about hating and leaving him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Some nights it is hard to remember at what point sleep overcomes you. This seemed to be one of those nights because when Sapnap realizes he’s in a dream rather than reality, this thought comes to mind. When the hell had he fallen asleep? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, George. It seems kinda harsh.” Dream’s voice echoes faintly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he wasn’t asleep. Sapnap questions why he’s dreaming about such mundane things when he realizes he’s walking toward the community house like any other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside of the house, George and Sapnap stood together. “Mean?! He’s the mean one. If we’re gonna ditch Sapnap then we have to do it now. No need to keep him around any longer than we have to.” George speaks to Dream, who shrugs and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-” Sapnap busts open the door, having heard every word George just said. “What the heck, guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both George and Dream look annoyed by Sapnap’s presence. “Can’t you leave us alone for like, one minute?” Dream snaps the questions at Sapnap rudely, prompting the black haired man to merely stare in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sapnap can feel his own heart becoming heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, all you do is barge in on anyone having a good time and you ruin it.” George tacks onto Dream’s question, crossing his arms over his chest rightfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For all his life, Sapnap considered these two his best friends. Hearing them speak to him in such a way was overwhelming. “Now you can’t even respond. What’s the matter, Sapnap? Can’t get any words through that thick skull of yours?” Dream pesters Sapnap with the questions, not really expecting answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, George spoke to Sapnap as well. “I mean I wouldn’t be surprised, all he knows is violence.” When Sapnap looks at him, George puts his hands up jokingly. “Oh no, he’s gonna kill me because I hurt his feelings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” This felt way too real to be a dream. Sapnap grips his fists at his sides and tries to make sense of what was happening. “Is this a joke? It’s not funny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you’d be able to sniff out a funny joke.” Dream retorts that much, taking George’s hand and escorting him away. “Let’s just leave, George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of just watching them go together, Sapnap rushed over to the door and intercepted them there. “No, wait!” He frowns and then continues. “Was that me you were talking about before? What did I do to make you guys act like this out of nowhere?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any hesitation, George shrugs. “We hate you, Sapnap. We have for a long time.” Sapnap doesn’t believe his words until he sees Dream nod in agreement. George continues by saying, “we’ve been trying to ditch you for months now, just couldn’t figure out the right way to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadness engulfed Sapnap. “You…hate me?” His voice is meek, barely enough to be coherent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we hate your guts.” Dream laughed with these words. “Wait a second- did you think we actually liked you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anything you made a good meat shield at times,” George adds on and grinned wickedly at Sapnap. “The only thing you’re worth is your fighting skills. Even that’s overselling it really, you’re kind of just a brute with a blade.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them said anything else. They only walked out of the community house while laughing with each other. Sapnap watched them go, and then looked around the community house. This looked and felt so real that he genuinely believed it wasn’t a dream. There was no point in chasing after the duo, because he knows that when they’re set on something they didn’t lie about it and definitely didn’t go back on what they decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was real though, so Sapnap decided to leave the community house and head in the direction of Karl’s house. Everything on the way there even felt real. The cold wind flushed his tan cheeks, he could smell baked goods from Niki’s bakery as he passed it, and most importantly he saw Karl there. In front of his house, Karl fiddled with his sweatshirt sleeves and eventually looked up to notice Sapnap approaching him. “Oh, Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karl! Hey, I’ve gotta talk to you about something…” Sapnap enters the conversation with quick words.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As real as it usually felt, Sapnap felt joy when he saw Karl look at him. The way Karl stares makes Sapnap’s heart sink, though. “That’s a coincidence. I need to talk to you too, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That tone of speech was never good to hear from Karl. It was solemn and low, which made Sapnap frown visibly. “What? Can’t it wait a few minutes? George and Dream, they just-” Sapnap was turning around to check if he could still see the duo walking off. As he did this, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Karl then takes Sapnap’s hand and when the man turns around to look at him once more, the worst happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl placed the ring Sapnap proposed with in his hand. “I’m calling it off, Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, this hurts even more than what just happened with Dream and George. Because at the end of every day, Karl was always there to laugh at his jokes and be there for him in any way possible. “What..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t marry you, Sapnap.” Karl steps away from Sapnap after letting go of his hand. “I never really liked you in the first place, it just felt forced the entire time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, Sapnap felt sick to his stomach. He’s conflicted between crying out of frustration and getting angry because of his confusion. Something within him wants to do both at once. “What do you mean? What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Karl shrugs and begins to walk into his house, away from Sapnap. He turns to face Sapnap and says one last thing before going inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve to be alone.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity's worst fear - Technoblade</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most nights were spent fitfully sleeping in the same household as Schlatt at this point in his life. Quackity went back to being his right hand after Wilbur detonated the TNT. The action was only partially regretted because Quackity knew that holding the vice president position was the only way to keep his foot in the door of power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was the point in ever having power if all he did was lose it? Losing power was one thing, but it being because Schlatt pissed him off was what Quackity couldn’t allow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his mind that night, Quackity dreamt lucidly. He wonders sometimes what Schlatt dreams of, and if he’s ever lucid in his dreams or if the alcohol fogs his mind far too much to dream at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon opening his eyes, Quackity doesn’t see Schlatt. In fact, he doesn’t see anybody. The dark-haired man pivots slowly to check out his surroundings. The way he felt his heart thudding against his chest felt thoroughly real. When Quackity breathes out shallowly, the breath comes out as a visible puff of cold air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the sudden, he’s freezing cold. Tentatively, Quackity hugs himself to try and warm up, and he heads into the dark void of his dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” His voice merely ricochets around infinitely in the form of an echo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere from the darkness, the sound of a blade dragging on a stone surface is heard. As if the sound alone wasn’t eerie enough, Quackity couldn’t even see where it was coming from or who was doing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Quackity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This voice does not echo. Quackity hears it from right behind him, and by the time he turns around, he’s met with a sword pointing right at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Quackity leaps back in reaction to seeing Technoblade standing there menacingly. “What?! No-” he observes the blood staining Techno’s white sleeves and the drops of it from his sword’s edge. Even some of those pink locks of hair were temporarily dyed red with the blood from who Quackity could only assume were his enemies. “No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way this was real. Quackity tried to reassure himself of this, but the closer Techno got to him with that sword and wicked grin, the less he believed that was the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A split second passes by before Quackity takes off running. His feet carry him fastly into the void. Not looking back, Quackity fears that if he does then he’ll be tripped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you off to?” Somehow, Technoblade is in front of him now. Quackity runs into him, their chests flush against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!” Quackity voices his fear in his tone, and reacts with an unsure noise of confusion. Just in time, he’s able to slip away from Technoblade. This time, Techno’s sword glided across his bicep, tearing his sleeve and cutting into the skin. Briefly, Quackity noises his pain but then keeps on running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he were going to get out of this alive, then he’d have to play his cards right. There was only one way to deal with this, though. After several minutes of running and trying to block out Technoblade’s taunting words, Quackity comes to a stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Quackity heaves out another cloud of breath. Since he’d been running, the cold wasn’t bothering him at all. His blue sleeve was tinted dark with the red of his own blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired out already?” Technoblade questions insultingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity’s fists grip at his sides. “No,” the shorter man turns around and faces Technoblade dutifully. “You know what, Technoblade?” Bravely, Quackity steps forward. He buries his fear down enough to not be visible in his stature. After taking in a deep breath, Quackity spitefully speaks to his enemy. “One of these days, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be the one hunting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Technoblade’s voice is a bit fainter in response to Quackity’s stern statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Better get fucking used to the idea of me beating you because I don’t care what it takes. I will be the one who kills you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” This time around, Technoblade’s voice is even quieter. Quiet to the point where Quackity can barely hear it despite them standing close to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The void overtakes Technoblade, swallowing him into the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perplexion stunts Quackity when he feels the pain in his arm vanish. “Techno?” Courageously, Quackity walks in the direction that Technoblade disappeared into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like there was a hole in the floor, Quackity falls through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, he jolts upon regaining consciousness. These days he slept on a cot in the downstairs of the new white house to avoid being closer to Schlatt. As a result of the rough dream, Quackity rolled off the cot and hit the floor abruptly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the blood from his nose was from hitting the floor. However, when Quackity feels that it is crusted over already, he understood it was from before he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt? Did you slip some whiskey in my drink again, you asshole?” Quackity mumbles partly but spoke up louder toward the end. When he didn't get an answer, the vice president got to his feet and stumbled groggily toward Schlatt’s office. “Schlatt? Don’t try to act like you’re already in bed, I know you’re popping the cap off of some gross ass drink in he-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The office door was open already, and inside was Schlatt with his head on his desk. At first, Quackity merely assumed he blacked out wasted. Although, as Quackity approached the desk, he felt his stomach sink lower and lower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of sounding brash, Quackity’s voice was small. “Schlatt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Quackity moves his hand to the collar of Schlatt’s dress shirt, tugging it down enough to press two fingers against his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much like his heartbeat, a burst of knocking on the white house door was heard at a high volume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after the knocking began, it ended. Quackity was too dazed to pay attention to the sound of the door opening. “Schlatt?” From the front of the white house, Dream’s voice called in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here.” Quackity answers, voice fighting a trembling tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Dream approached the office, his eyes darken behind the mask on his face. Seeing Schlatt presumably dead there was one thing, but seeing Quackity conscious with the blood at his nose was entirely different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity…” Dream’s head tilts, his lips moving into a straight line before parting again to ask, “how are you awake?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ranboo's Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo goes to L'Manberg in search of an explanation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Typically speaking, Ranboo never minded roaming these lands on his own. In fact, he found it therapeutic to take walks in his own headspace sometimes. Tonight was far from peaceful though. As soon as Ranboo passes through the nether portal to the other side, he takes a look around. Despite it being so late at night, he still expected to hear some sort of lively noise. Ranboo fears that something is horribly wrong when he keeps on hearing silence the closer he gets to L’Manberg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t just about Phil and Technoblade. Ranboo stands at the top of the stairwell leading down into L’Manberg. His cloak glides around in the night breeze while he takes in the sight of Wilbur’s destruction from afar solemnly. The tall teen shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath before mustering up the courage to head down into the small country. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first alarming detail was in front of L’Mantree. Ranboo approaches Ponk sitting with his back against the tree, head drooping down with a journal in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Ranboo feels his nervousness piping up in response to seeing this. The easiest thing for him to do was sigh and convince himself deceitfully that Ponk was merely asleep. From this point onward, Ranboo is slower during his journey through L’Manberg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because his pace was slowed, it took Ranboo a handful of minutes to reach the shoreline of L’Manberg. The first logical place to go was the second white house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was ajar, but Ranboo still knocked on it politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From inside of the white house, chattering could be heard. Ranboo picks up on stressful voices and then one very familiar voice. Dream’s voice makes Ranboo take a step away from the white house door. “Oh, gosh…” Ranboo turns around, noticing that nobody was around. Silence reigning in L’Manberg was unnerving and unnatural. “No, no, I’m just gonna-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo.” Dream had opened the door completely before speaking the younger man’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his back to Dream still, Ranboo stares ahead, eyes wide. A million thoughts raced through Ranboo’s mind. His fight or flight instincts were off the charts, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in here.” Only slightly demandingly, Dream interrupts all of Ranboo’s muddled thoughts. The teen faces Dream again before reluctantly going into the white house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, Quackity sat on the cot he’d previously been sleeping on. The vice president has a blanket around his shoulders and his eyes are far away, signaling to Ranboo that he was in no place to chat. “What’s going on?” Ranboo is quick to ask Dream, averting eye contact whenever necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matter of factly, Dream answers. “It’s the Dreamons again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil and Technoblade blacked out out of nowhere.” Ranboo doesn’t try to make small talk or continue a conversation with Dream for any longer than he has to. “Have either of you seen Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dream waves a hand. “What the hell is he gonna do?” The mask-wearing man laughs cockily and then looks at Quackity. His eyes trail back to Ranboo before he continues speaking though. “Listen, Ranboo. Did you pass out too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s different colored eyes settle on Dream, devoid of emotion to display his sarcasm. “Yes Dream, I passed out too. That perfectly explains how I’m here right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To this, Dream raised his eyebrows beneath his mask and then laughed. “Alright, okay-” his hands wave once more, slowly this time. “Come on. This is serious. These Dreamons, they’re out for blood this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Ranboo questions confusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dreamon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shortly after shutting the white house door, Dream answered. “That’s kinda hard to explain. They’re these beings that can get into people’s heads…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo break from the conversation just to stare at each other. Ranboo felt his heart drop at the mention of “getting into people’s heads.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at Dream, Ranboo connected the dots. Since Quackity was staring blankly at the floor and not Dream, the green loving man raised one hand to put a shushing finger over his lips. As he did so, Dream’s lips moved into a sly smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urgently, Ranboo took his leave. He walks out of the white house and gets pretty far away from it before Dream catches up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, get away from me.” Ranboo jumps in reaction to Dream grabbing him at the bicep. “Don’t touch me.” It’s clear to see that he’s hyperventilating at this point, taking short and gasp-worthy breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, come on. You’ve gotta listen to me.” Dream tries to keep Ranboo focused on him. “Schlatt is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Dreamons killed him already. If you don’t get it together, more people will die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Ranboo flails his hands, trying to find the right words to use. “You! You’re one of them! Why should I even trust you?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Ranboo-” Dream watches the taller one visibly panic. “You’re one of them, too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of panicking, Ranboo halted all movement, even his own breathing. His eyes are focused on Dream. Eventually, he’s able to speak one word with an upward inflection. “...What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like what he was saying had been casual, Dream responds to Ranboo quickly. “Well- you’re half one.” Ranboo seemed to slouch in on himself when Dream said this to him. “That’s why you didn’t blackout like everyone else. And why do you think I can speak to you when you’re so far away? And what about the panic room?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet again, Ranboo’s eyes flare up with anxiety. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t always me.” Dream shakes his head. “Listen, Ranboo, we don’t have a lot of time to chit chat. Dream dilation is a bitch and someone’s already dead.” His hand is offered to Ranboo. “Just for the night, we’ll work with each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking this hand would help save Phil and Technoblade and Tubbo and- everyone. Ranboo couldn’t be selfish, no matter how much he wanted to slap that hand away. Begrudgingly, the teen takes Dream’s hand, and they shake on such an agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo repeats in a muttering voice, “just for the night.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Using the headcanon that Ranboo is half Dreamon! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret's worst fear - Fighting for the losing side/Losing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I understand that Eret's character doesn't use specific pronouns, but when it comes to writing this I would've had a hard time not confusing things. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most people experience defeat at least once in their life. There was always one occurrence where things just didn’t quite go the way you wanted them to. Losing was a term that Eret had yet to coin and he didn’t expect to do so anytime in his life. No matter what the risk or cost, Eret would always choose the pathway leading to success. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, he was surrounded by familiar scenery. In the distance, he can hear a battle going on. With how much he switched sides, Eret wasn’t so sure what this memory was. Shortly after watching Wilbur and Tubbo pass by in armor, Eret understands that this didn’t actually happen. If this were just his recalling of the independence war, then they’d all be traveling to the control room together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what was this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was standing by the docks of L’Manberg. Eret lets his eyes travel the terrain, making sure there weren’t any telltale signs that this wasn’t real. “Wilb-” Eret looks over and notices that the two who just passed him were already gone. “Okay…” he treads slowly in the direction that they went, equipping himself with the sword holstered at his side. With the weapon in grip, Eret reaches the top of a foothill at L’Manberg’s edge. He is bombarded by the sounds of war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blades clashing, arrows flying, people screaming their war cries. No matter how many times he fought in these conflicts, Eret doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to the sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, this fight seemed to be different from the rest. Eret hops down and raises his sword, prepared as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never lost a fight…but that wasn’t because he was an expert dueler, it was merely due to the fact that he picked the right side to be on. All his life, he was an expert at succeeding by placing his eggs in the right basket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why he was so caught off guard by someone sweeping his legs from behind. Eret falls back, head bouncing off the ground. After a temporary daze, Eret realizes his sunglasses fell off because the sun was so bright and the sky looked more vibrant than normal. More importantly, Eret realizes who knocked him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, Eret, you fucked up.” Tommy stood above the former king, whose crown fell off as well, and pulled an arrow into place with his bow, aiming it directly at Eret’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, wait.” Another voice came from behind the blond teen and Eret was relieved to see it was Dream putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and looking down as well. “Don’t kill him yet,” Dream huffs a short laugh. “That ruins all of the fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eret moved to sit up but felt pressure on his chest pushing him back down. Fundy stood with his foot on Eret’s chest, keeping him on the ground. “Wait-” Eret tenses up at the sight of Fundy looking stoic. That wasn’t normal for him… “Fundy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lost, Eret.” Fundy is brief with his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Eret’s eyes are darting between the three usually opposing people surrounding him. “No, I didn’t- I don’t even know-” Tommy’s aiming the bow at him again and this time Dream nods. “No, wait!” Eret beckons to try and redeem himself but it was too late because Tommy launched the arrow with enough momentum to take Eret out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a few seconds pass by before Eret opens his eyes again. Instead of being in his castle and waking up from an awful nightmare, he’s back by the docks of L’Manberg. Exactly like the time before, Wilbur and Fundy past him and head for the hill Eret eventually crosses over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the same event happening all over again. Eret tries to do things differently so that he wins this time but fails. Then, he’s reset again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way to win this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Eret’s personal form of hell, his own worst fear sprung to life in a way that felt so real that he couldn’t differentiate it from reality. Not only that but the fear looping itself until the person living it gives up or deals with it head-on. Little did Eret know: everybody he knew was going through the exact same thing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dream & Ranboo's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Ranboo figure out what's going on and begin the process of waking everyone up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The duo headed to stand on one of Eret’s towers. Ranboo is reserved, arms folded over his chest, turned away from Dream ever so slightly. In contrast, Dream stands on the tower’s edge, daringly walking along it while looking down to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity wouldn’t tell me what he dreamed about.” Dream was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with a short breath outward, Ranboo asks, “why does it matter what he dreamed about?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Swiftly, Dream steps down from the tower ledge, and faces Ranboo, despite the taller man shifting so they weren’t face to face anymore. “That’s why </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> blacked out. The dreamons are doing something in their heads. “Maybe you can talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think he’ll answer me? I barely know him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, he hates me, so that’s out of the question.” Dream shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo raised his eyebrows. “Why does he hate you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dream grins. “A lot of people hate me, Ranboo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blatantly, Ranboo nods. “Yeah, you should probably work on that.” The sass in his tone is apparent. Shortly after thinking it through, Ranboo sighs. “Alright fine, I’ll talk to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> So they went back down to the ground and to the white house once more. Inside, Quackity still sat on the cot, thinking quietly to himself. He does acknowledge Ranboo and Dream when they come back in, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some silence between the trio, Dream nudges Ranboo with his elbow. Ranboo glares at the mask-wearing man before looking ahead to Quackity. “We need to know what you dreamed about, Quackity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a stone-cold expression, Quackity answers. “Fuck. No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s eyes go to Dream, making a face of uncertainty. When he sees Dream motion vaguely toward Quackity, Ranboo resists grumbling to himself about the social aspect of this. This entire time though, he had to keep everyone else in mind. The tall teen headed over and slowly took a seat beside Quackity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like being inside my own head sometimes, and I don’t talk about it a lot.” As Ranboo began to speak deeply to Quackity, the vice president slowly released some of the tension in his posture. Before continuing, Ranboo takes in a deep breath. “Actually, I’ve never spoken to anybody about this…I have a very hard time trusting people. Sometimes when bad things happen, I just don’t ever tell anybody. All I do is-” Ranboo looks at Dream with these last words. “Write it down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly a minute passes by where nothing is said. Dream stands by, observing but not interrupting the thought processes going on. “It was just a nightmare,” Quackity mumbles. “Why does it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because-” Dream began to interject, but Ranboo shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Ranboo reinstates in a much more approachable tone. Quackity looks at Ranboo, realizing this is the first time he’s gotten a good look at the teen. “Everyone’s going through the same thing as you just did, but some of them aren’t gonna be able to wake up unless we help them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It clearly took a lot for Quackity to say what he did next. “It was Technoblade.” Now, Quackity looks away from both of them, cheeks almost rosy from being flushed with embarrassment. “He was chasing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Dream can understand why someone would be so afraid of Technoblade, someone who called himself the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Quackity looks at Dream once more. “At some point, I realized that I could either run forever, get caught, or face him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he hears that part of the nightmare, Dream purses his lips. “So you faced him.” Just what he figured. Dream raises his hand and scratches at the side of his head. “I guess that makes sense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ranboo observes how Dream looks knowing even with the mask covering most of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a right of passage. It’s like…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A test.” Ranboo finished the statement, having realized what Dream was getting at.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity,” Dream looks the vice president up and down before asking, “would you say out of everything there is, Technoblade scares you the most?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a second or so went by before Quackity responded. “Not out loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he got that confirmation, Dream nodded. “That’s exactly what it is then! It’s your worst fear and if you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>defeat</span>
  </em>
  <span> it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-You die.” Quackity finishes that one, feeling sick to his stomach once again. “That’s what happened to Schlatt. He couldn’t face his worst fear. Fucking predictable… ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firstly, Dream heads for the door. Ranboo stood up as well, looking at Quackity. “Go ahead,” Quackity waves toward the door. “I’m just gonna sit here for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ranboo steps back from the cot, looking over to see Dream expectantly staring at him from the door. He knows how hard it is to be alone in times of confusion and loss and just everything Quackity had been experiencing right now. However, he couldn’t stick around to try and comfort him. “Uh, alright, sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Dream and Ranboo head off to find someone else who’s blacked out. “What are we even going to do when we find someone else?” Ranboo keeps up with Dream easily while they follow the Prime Path. “We can’t wake them up, can we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily. I think I have an idea, though.” Dream explains vaguely to Ranboo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Ranboo looks around. “Why are we leaving L’Manberg. There are probably a bunch of people down here! Ponk’s over there just by the-'' it clicked to Ranboo just then, and he narrowed his eyes. “You’re going for specific people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you spent more time walking and less time talking, we would be done with the first person by now.” Dream retorts this, neither confirming nor denying Ranboo’s accusation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, if we’re gonna do this we can’t have preferences, that’s just wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Dream was getting a bit ticked off. They had been walking long enough for the Community House to be in sight. “Yeah sure, says the one who has a list of people they like and dislike.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustrated by that remark against his privacy, Ranboo realizes where they’re going. He wants to argue with Dream about how between here and Sapnap’s house there could’ve been a dozen or more people needing to be woken up. However, he bit on his tongue for now and followed Dream suite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t knock on the door before entering. “Sapnap?” Both of them walk in and search the dark house. They ventured further in, and upon crossing one of the corners, they discovered Sapnap passed out on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was more blood from Sapnap’s nose than there had been on Quackity, Phil, or Techno’s. Ranboo didn’t see what Schlatt looked like, but based on how quickly Dream got down to take a better look at Sapnap, he can only assume this was bad. “Is he dead?” Ranboo asks the question quietly, afraid of the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with a sigh of relief, Dream shakes his head. “No. No, he’s breathing. He’s alright.” These words of assurance were mainly spoken for himself. “Okay, I’ve got to go in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to what?” Ranboo perks up in shock at the statement. “Go in where?” Dream looks up to Ranboo, mask covering his staring eyes. Slowly, Ranboo blinks his own eyes and frowns. “His head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Dream nods. He can tell that Ranboo is seething now that he knows Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been invading his mind space and taking advantage of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Ranboo’s upset mood, Dream looks down to Sapnap once more and closes his own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his eyes opened again, Dream stood in front of the Community House, but he knew that it wasn’t real. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sapnap's house is not blown up in this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Saving Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream saves Sapnap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sapnap?” Dream roams the Community House, unsure of why it’s empty or what this had to do with Sapnap’s worst fear. Suddenly, he hears voices from one of the entrances. Dream rushes to hide at the top of the Community House’s spiral staircase, listening intently to the scene happening downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just have to do it the next time we see him. It’s like ripping off a bandaid.” George’s voice was so familiar to Dream, who was only slightly confused to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What confused him fully was hearing his own voice respond to that statement. “I dunno, George. It seems kinda harsh.” Dream is able to crouch down and peek into the downstairs area, watching Sapnap enter brashly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, stop it! I know you two don’t hate me, just tell me what’s going on. If this is some stupid prank then knock it off, it isn’t funny.” The desperation in Sapnap’s voice hurts Dream to his core since it was clear what this fear was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you give us room to breathe?” George answers Sapnap sarcastically, laughing with the fear version of Dream in Sapnap’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go cry to your fiance about it, but I’m surprised he even wants you still.” The real Dream looks disgusted at the way this is said to Sapnap in his own voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Sapnap is left alone in the Community House. Instead of heading off to Karl as he had been over and over again, the black-haired man simply broke down. He groans in exasperation and falls to his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like Dream got here just in time. Sapnap was on the verge of giving up as shown through his shaking hands and dark thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Dream was hesitant to reveal himself. He stayed upstairs watching, wondering if Sapnap would pull back out of the dark thoughts. However, Dream’s eyes widen when he sees Sapnap unsheathe his sword from where it hung across his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god-” Dream makes it downstairs again in a matter of seconds. “-Sapnap no!” He falls down to be on his knees in front of where Sapnap sat and grabbed both of his wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What..?” Sapnap’s grip on his sword lightens up at the sight of Dream staring at him. Something was wrong, though. This wasn’t the same person who had been bashing on him since he got here. The most obvious sign of this was that Dream had no mask on. “I don’t…” Sapnap looks down to the sword in his hand and then all of his logical thoughts come rushing back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After realizing what he was doing, Sapnap drops the sword and exclaims a noise of shock. “What the hell’s going on? You were just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not me, man.” Dream corrects Sapnap, letting go of his wrists. “None of this is real.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at Dream, Sapnap’s eyes are lacking that normal glitter of enthusiasm. “What do you mean?” His eyes scan the Community House. “It is real…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it just feels real. Sapnap, you can’t give in. If you die in here then you-” Dream hates how attached he was to some things. He’d been working for so long to detach himself from everything, but George and Sapnap were something he couldn’t let go of. “-You die in real life.” His voice breaks up towards the end at the thought of one of the only remaining attachments he had dying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Sapnap looks down at his sword, eyes focused on the blade. If Dream hadn’t been in here, and he’d gone through with that, then he would have died. “I don’t get it. What do I have to do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to face your fear. I don’t know…tell them you don’t care or that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> better off without </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Still, Dream can’t believe that Sapnap’s worst fear is the people he cared about secretly hating him. In the back of his head, Dream wonders what George’s fear is. He can’t worry about that too much now without getting anxious that he’ll be too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sapnap quietly answers the real version of his best friend. Dream stands up, and offers his hand which Sapnap grabs onto. Sapnap uses the grip to stand up again. “I think I can do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyebrows knitted together. “You better.” Then, Dream huffs. “I can’t stick around here for long. I’ve got a lot of dreams to invade. You’ll make it out of here, right?” Dream holds his hand up and when Sapnap clasped onto it, they embraced wholeheartedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with a nod of agreement, Sapnap says, “right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Dream was gone as if he dissipated into thin air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, Dream perks up consciously and notices Ranboo sitting nearby with his back to the wall. He lit a torch and was writing in the journal on his lap. Though, Ranboo looks over to see Dream awake. “Did you do it in time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stare at Sapnap, who was gradually breathing more often than before Dream went in. Within another thirty seconds, Sapnap was moving uncomfortably before all at once, he woke up. His eyes were wide, looking at the ceiling, then to Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike normal dreams that were hard to remember after waking up, Sapnap recalled every single thing that just happened in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like that answered Ranboo’s question. He watches as Sapnap and Dream hug while sitting on the floor together. Awkwardly, Ranboo looks away, shutting his journal and discarding the quill he’d found in one of Sapnap’s chests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were all up on their feet again, lit by only the dim torch Ranboo activated, Dream spoke. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said everyone’s dealing with this, right?” Sapnap’s eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dream looks at Ranboo. “Everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without asking why these two were awake and able to help, Sapnap jumps to the next thought he has urgently. “Karl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Third on the list</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dream thinks to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George is in his house. If we don’t go to him next…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Sapnap looks at Ranboo. “How come neither of you blacked out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo blinks his dual-colored eyes while Sapnap stares at him. “He’s part Dreamon.” Dream answers for Ranboo, confirming fully to Sapnap that he was in fact a Dreamon. He knew Sapnap had been suspicious of such for a while now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disregarding the revelation, Sapnap is quick to say, “then you can go into people’s heads, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ranboo doesn’t like the attention on him. He shrugs. “I- I don’t know, I’ve never tried.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He probably could.” Dream seconds that statement. “Hey, it’s easy, Ranboo. As long as you’re close enough to them and they’re unconscious, you can do it.” He notices how Ranboo looks a bit hesitant. “If it doesn’t work with Karl, then oh well. I’ll meet up with you guys after I take care of George.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of waiting for them to respond, Dream took the lit torch off of the wall and left Sapnap’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, Sapnap began to lead Ranboo to Karl’s house. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk if I want to do Karl or George first 🤭 they're both gonna be angsty af...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. George & Saving George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George's worst fear - Dream thinking George only uses him for protection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite being further from the inner conflict of the SMP, George’s house was targeted often. Dream didn’t like when people hit George with any sort of attack, so he did his best to avoid that happening at all costs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his house, George looked as if he’d been sleeping peacefully. What was different from any ordinary night was the blood streaming down one side of his face from his nose. The amount of blood that stained the pillow concerned Dream once he used the lit torch from Sapnap’s to see. Dream is afraid of the result he’d get upon putting two fingertips against George’s pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beat he felt was faint and barely present. If he were going to do this, he had to be quick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he first roamed the dream, George didn’t think of it as anything out of the ordinary. So he decides to roam the land with curious steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With flint and steel in his grip, Dream stood in front of George’s house. At the beginning of the bridge in his yard, George quirks a wondering smile. “Dream? What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mask on his face, Dream only moves to face George once he ignites the hedges in front of George’s house ablaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!” George’s hands grip fists at his sides. “Dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what are you doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, George. I wonder- who’s gonna protect you when I’m the one hurting you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question throws George off. “Wait-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this actually a dream? Suddenly, George feels sick to his stomach in a way that he could only possibly feel when conscious. There are flames crawling up the side of his house, shattering his window and creeping indoors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is real?” George looks around. Once again, everything looks so normal. Even the water of his pond flows smoothly like it did in reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends,” Dream creeps closer with the flint and steel discarded to the side now. Flames frame Dream’s figure in a hauntingly beautiful way that George cannot explain. “If this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> real, then who are you going to ask to save you?” At the end of his question, Dream is harsh about grabbing a fist in George’s shirt. With the hold, he yanks the shorter man ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream-” George bluntly exclaims the name, hand going up to nudge at the other man’s shoulder in resistance. “What is going on with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One rough push later and George had fallen to the ground on his bridge. He looks up at Dream, hands pressed flat on the wooden surface beneath him. “I’m not gonna defend you anymore, you can fight for yourself or die trying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A handful of attempts later, George was scuffed up more than just being shoved to the ground because of how he tried to handle things. He snuck up behind Dream that time, snatching the flint and steel and receiving quite the markup as a result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, this was the time around that the real Dream slipped into the situation. George sat in front of his house, hand in front of his face in an attempt to block a blow from fake Dream’s axe. Though, George slowly lowers his hand and looks up with eyes of defeat behind his glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From where he watched around the side of George’s house, the true Dream’s heart sank. Not another second of his time is wasted. Between George and the fake version of himself, Dream leaped in and proved himself as a shield for George like he had many times before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he wasn’t quick enough to deter the axe’s blow. Dream groans in pain when it lodges into his bicep. When the fear version of himself pulls the axe out, George scoots back and observes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he realizes that the Dream who jumped in between them was truly his best friend. George gets up on his feet despite his soreness from being attacked and switches things around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked the fake Dream back enough for him to fall into the caving in part of his flame engulfed house. George stood in front of Dream, and noticed once he turned around that the blond wasn’t in his mask. “Dream…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, George wakes up abruptly. Having thought it was some complex nightmare, George simply relaxed back into bed. Realization struck him when he noticed the torchlight near his bed. “Dream!” George sits up when he sees the other man sitting on the edge of his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your worst fear?” Dream stood up, hanging his torch on the wall by George’s bed. “Are you kidding me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” George looks down and sees the red stain covering his pillow. Slowly, he feels his face which was crusted over with blood on one cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared that I won’t protect you anymore.” Dream points at George accusingly. “That’s bullshit, George! I’m your best friend and all you see me as is a-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that isn’t true.” George shook his head, knowing Dream was about to refer to himself as a shield. “I don’t know what’s going on but Dream, I’ve always been scared that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel that way.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That moment of frustration deflates from Dream, who slouches his shoulders. “Really?” George’s worst fear was that Dream didn’t know how he really valued their friendship. Upon understanding this, Dream’s eyes soften behind his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting go of George and Sapnap would be much harder than he thought. They were his oldest friends and meant more to him than anyone else. Maybe he could have an attachment to only them, nobody else. Would that be so bad? Nobody would dare use either of those men as leverage against him. Keeping them as his dearest friends wouldn’t be the worst thing, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of these thoughts are halted when George tilts his head confusedly. “When you protected me against him…” Dream trails off. That was George’s form of facing his fear, showing Dream that he would return the favor of protection.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s even happening?” George chose to ask, scooting to the edge of his bed to stand up as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dream waves his hand. “Long story. I’ve got a lot of other people to help out.” Before he can reach the door of George’s house, though, Dream turns around again. “George?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” The brunet blinks tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After opening his mouth to respond, Dream only shuts it and shakes his head in a ‘nevermind’ manner. “I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Dream left. Rather than heading straight to Karl’s house like he told Sapnap and Ranboo he would, the mask-wearing man heads someplace else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The structure of Tommy’s house made it easy for Dream to walk in on quiet feet. Inside, it’s too dark for him to make out the figure in his bed. As he got closer, Dream realized that it wasn’t Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur laid in Tommy’s bed, unconscious from the Dreamon possession. Once he noticed this, Dream huffed in annoyance. Tommy could be anywhere. Although, Dream wondered if Tommy saw what was happening to other people like Wilbur and ran off to see if others were alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few thoughtful moments, Dream debates whether or not he should spend time waking Wilbur or if he should go and find where Tommy was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, Dream headed for the exit of Tommy’s house again. As he was leaving, he heard a broken voice from the bed. “Dream?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🤭 Manipulative and sneaky Dream incoming-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wilbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur's worst fear - Being invisible/forgotten.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not only did Wilbur have to heal from the physical wound from that day of demise but he also had to overcome the emotional wounds. At the time that he pressed the button, Wilbur had already gone off the rails. His erratic behavior kept everyone around him on edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since that day, his behavioral problems only became worse. That being said, Wilbur noticed that he experienced less social interaction as the days went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fog misted over L’Manberg and the horizon was clouded over by shades of grey as the morning came along. Will woke up like any other day, leaving the Camarvan after pulling a coat on over his outfit. Outside it was chillier than normal mornings, and Wilbur took a look around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt was allowing Tommy and him to be here in L’Manberg again, but that didn’t mean he was on good terms with everybody. Will knew he was the guy who betrayed the nation, he knew he’d never escape that title. For so long he patronized Eret for doing what he ended up repeating mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps there was a path to redemption somewhere between the lines. For now, Will would try to start anew in the nation he watched flourish from the very beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough, Phil was at his old house, seen through the window organizing through his chests. Wilbur blinked a few times to see if he was seeing this correctly. Yes. That was Phil- and in the house next door he could see Ranboo through the front window of his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After rubbing his eyes and making sure he was truly lucid, Wilbur heaves a sigh of confusion. It didn’t take him long to head up to Phil’s door and knock several times. “Phil?” Wilbur rang the bell after not being answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, sometimes Phil ignored him for brief moments. He always had, since before Wilbur could remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was very perplexing, though. What only furthered his confusion was someone else approaching the door. On stumbling feet, Wilbur moved out of the way, watching a man in a red cloak and hood covering his figure. All it took was this man to ring the bell once and Phil answered the door. As soon as the figure was inside with Phil, his hood was pulled down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade was welcomed warmly by Phil. Will stands staring in disbelief. “What the fuck?” Wilbur looks around, unsure if he was dreaming at this point. Then, he watches Phil and Technoblade embrace in a friendly hug of greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the door is shut, Wilbur slips into the house. “What the hell, Phil? I was knocking for like five minutes-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brings you along?” Phil speaks to Technoblade over Wilbur’s words. Not only did he interrupt Wilbur, but he also didn’t even acknowledge the younger man’s existence. Typically, Wilbur didn’t pay attention to Technoblade because it only aggravated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur, from where he stood, waves his hand between Technoblade and Phil. Neither of them halt their conversation or even glance at Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shortly after this, Wilbur felt his cheeks flush with embarrassed and frustrated heat. The son leaves quickly, rushing to the brim of L’Manberg where Tommy’s house was. Inside Tommy’s house, the blond teen was bandaging a scuff on his forearm. “Tommy,” Will walks in without being invited and continues to speak. “Did you know that Phil’s back in L’Manberg?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy doesn’t even lift his head to look at Wilbur. He merely secures the bandaging on his arm and then walks out of his house. As if Wilbur weren’t even there in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Will stayed in Tommy’s house for a few minutes. He had to think this through. As lucid as this felt, he understood there’s no way this was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he approached Fundy and Eret conversing that Wilbur felt pain strike him deeply. The two of them happily confided with one another in a way that Wilbur never felt he could with Fundy. When the duo link arms and walk away, Will closes his eyes momentarily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought bugs Wilbur’s mind majorly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the others, Wilbur had heard about the warnings from Dream. Schlatt did, too. Maybe he was having these same intrusive thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dreamons,” Wilbur looks around, witnessing the simulation fall apart right in front of his eyes. The sky phases into a white so blindingly bright that Will has to close his eyes once more. “Holy shit-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is when he woke up from the nightmare experience. Being in Tommy’s house rang a bell, but not necessarily being in his bed. Wilbur sits up, resisting a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the entrance archway, Dream was exiting. “Dream?” As a response to the exclamation, Dream tensed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the blond turns and stares at Wilbur. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After standing up, Wilbur roams Tommy’s house, stopping once close enough to Dream to see his visible breath in the cold air. Several seconds of thought went into what Wilbur said next. “You’re a Dreamon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As an initial reaction, Dream laughed. “What makes you say that?” He’d known, like many others, that Wilbur’s screws were becoming looser with each passing day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Tommy?” Rapidly after realizing the absence, Will starts looking around the house for his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No clue,” Dream speaks in an annoyed tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, what’s happening?” Wilbur demands the answer with his tremorless voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, this wasn’t the Wilbur that Dream had seen form since the button was pressed. If anything, Wilbur’s stature and tone made it seem like he was bouncing back to his old self. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Dream explains the issue at hand. Once he finished he says, “With that being said, I have other people to help out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Wilbur stops Dream who began to walk out of Tommy’s house by grabbing his arm. “You were leaving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there’s a consequence Dream didn’t think through fully. Hesitantly, his eyes trace Wilbur’s features from behind his mask. Wilbur’s confusion phases into realization and Dream knows he messed up. In a last-ditch effort to lie, Dream claims, “I could tell you were waking up. I don’t have time to waste on people who don’t need the help, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Wilbur narrows his eyes. “You made sure you were alone when you came here…You came here for Tommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Dream slowly shuts his mouth and stares at Wilbur confirms the brunet’s suspicion. “You know what, Wilbur-” Dream tilts his head slightly, walking from the house backward since he was no longer behind held back. “I might be the only one who can save some of the people you love. Do you really wanna ruin that?” His eyes narrow with the final question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several names listed mentally in Wilbur’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for nearly thirty seconds before Wilbur responded reluctantly. “If you want me to stay quiet then you’re going to save Fundy right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutually, they nodded at one another and headed for Fundy’s base where Wilbur was sure he’d be. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Karl & Saving Karl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl's worst fear - His secret ability being revealed.</p><p>Ranboo saves Karl and then heads on to the next person in need.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were times that Karl wished he were dreaming when complications were all too real. Most of the time, he would forget these dreaded moments anyway. Occurrences, where he recalled what happened in the following days, were rare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why he had to start keeping the books. Karl only had one journal filled with his accounts so far but nevertheless, it was kept hidden away. Not even Sapnap knew about his deepest secret which also related to his worst fear. A fear so worrying that Karl would stay up some nights thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl watches the clock on his wall inch closer and closer to the daylight side. He was alone, leg bouncing nervously on the floor. Sleepless nights like these were something he’d been so accustomed to by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a heavy heartbeat, Karl stood up and headed for the door of his house. Maybe Sapnap was still awake, maybe he could help him through this anxiety spell. Even though he never knew why Karl had these moments of panic, Sapnap was very helpful in calming him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight, apparently, he wouldn’t make it out of his house before his panicking escalated. Karl walks backward from his door upon seeing several people heading towards it. “What..?” The brunet jolts back when his door is kicked in by Sam holding an enchanted sword threateningly. Following him was Dream, who walked into the house and spoke to Karl seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with us, Karl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Karl repeats, this time quicker in tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re under arrest.” Bad enters the house while saying this to Karl, shaking his head when the confused man widens his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at the trio one at a time, Karl asks, “I’m under arrest? What for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For this,” in Dream’s hand was a book that looked all too familiar to Karl. Dream tosses it ahead and it hits the floor, opening to the page specifically about not telling anybody what he’d experienced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they dragged Karl out of his house and didn’t even put him through a court trial. Before the sun is able to rise, Karl finds himself alone in an obsidian prison cell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How had things gotten so bad so quickly? Karl sheds a few tears in the cell. When he opens his eyes between the tears, Karl finds himself staring at the clock in his house again as if time rewound itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again and again, he dealt with the forceful dragging. Some of the run-throughs, Karl would try to break away. Those attempts ended with Sam’s sword going right through his chest, prompting him to just start over in the house again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point, Karl managed to get away for long enough to sprint toward Sapnap’s house. On the way there, he was pulled by the hood of his sweatshirt off of the Prime Path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Karl shouts in retaliation to being yanked off of the path. When he sees that it’s Ranboo who pulled him aside, Karl froze up. “What- what are you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Ranboo uses his free hand to put a finger over his lips. He crouches down and motions for Karl to do the same. They are hidden behind some hedges along the path enough to go unseen by the trio searching for Karl. When the threat passed, Ranboo looked at Karl and spoke again. “I’m here to help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me not get arrested?” Karl inquires quietly, receiving a confused look from the tall teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arrested…” Ranboo looks around. That must be what those three were doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind,” Karl doesn’t want anyone else to know about his interdimensional experiences. Nobody needed to know about that. “What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t real. You have to face your fear. I don’t know how long I can stay here and help, and…” Ranboo is brief with his words. “And I don’t know what your fear is but- you have to just deal with it and wake up. Okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My fear?” Karl perks up and looks down the path, noticing that the trio after him had been approaching the hedge he hid behind once more. “What does that even me…” When Karl looked to where Ranboo crouched beside him, the teen was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Face my fear, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karl’s eyes are on Dream, Sam, and Bad while he thinks about this. His eyes then glitter over with determination. If this was how he kept his secret from trickling into reality and being exposed, then he’d do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Courageously, Karl stood up and walked onto the path only a couple of feet in front of the trio. The man then holds his arms out, standing his ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than this being the moment that he woke up as a result of facing his fear, Karl felt that piercing pain of Sam’s sword through him yet again. This time around, he didn’t immediately end up in his house waiting to be arrested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. He ended up in an overwhelmingly bright domain. Karl looks around, unsure of where he was. Everything around him was white, and when Karl looked down at his outfit, he noticed it was shades of grey instead of the normal vibrant hues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was The Inbetween. Perhaps Karl had messed up facing his fear and his interdimensional hopping was the last resort that saved him from truly dying in the Dreamon simulation. Now, he had to simply make it out of The Inbetween and get back to the realm he was used to, which sounded difficult but had become a task he could manage with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, Sapnap watches Karl’s sleeping body intently. “It’s been too long,” he mentions this to Ranboo, heart racing. “It’s been like two minutes dude, what’s taking so long?” Sapnap’s voice shakes slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he watches as Karl’s body trembles and his nose begins to bleed again. “Wait,” Sapnap presses one hand to Karl’s forehead, the other moving to check his pulse. Karl’s heart is also beating fast. “No…” He looks at Ranboo again. “Do something- Go back in and help him!”    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Ranboo nervously observes the situation. He feels a bit dizzy, hands clasping in front of him. “I-I don’t think I can. I could barely hold the connection as long as I already did. I told him what he needed to know, I don’t know why-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl’s eyes open and he gasps a sharp breath of air inward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sapnap links his arm around Karl underneath his neck, holding him loosely with the grip. He laughs in relief, the corners of his eyes had brimmed with tears of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap?” Karl’s eyes close halfway but he focuses them on his fiance despite this. His lips twitch into a tired smile. “I just had the worst dream…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his vision, Karl sees Ranboo watching over the scene. This makes his eyes open wide once more. “I know, me too.” Sapnap laughs off his fear from only moments prior while he answered Karl’s statement. As Karl sits up, Ranboo looks at his feet awkwardly. “It’s okay,” Sapnap tries to reassure his fiance when it comes to Ranboo’s presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just outside of the house along the Prime Path, a couple of voices are heard along with running steps. The trio inside Karl’s house looks at each other. Sapnap looks out of the window and is able to make out Dream and Wilbur’s figures in the dark through the bamboo. “I’m gonna go see what that’s about,” Sapnap says this and takes one last look at Karl to make sure he’s alright before heading outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ranboo can join Sapnap out of instinct, he’s caught off guard by Karl’s urgent question. “What do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo turns to face Karl, eyebrows rising inquisitively. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the dream, what did you see?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Ranboo steps back when Karl stands up. “I just saw you,” his hands raised up to try and show he was being genuine and truthful. “That’s it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he was still paranoid, Karl nods slowly. “Alright,” he tries to keep a level head with Ranboo. “Thank you for helping me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ranboo shrugs, smiling politely. “Don’t mention it. Actually, there are a bunch of others who need help. I should probably move on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Ranboo leaves Karl’s house, granting him a subtle farewell wave on the way out. As Karl raises his hand to wave back, Ranboo is already gone. To ease his anxiety, Karl heads for his enderchest. He opens it only to make sure the journal was still there. This was something he did every night before bed and every morning when he woke up. Right now, he checked it after what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since his secret was still safe, and there seemed to be bigger issues to help out with, Karl locked his enderchest once more and caught up with Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Dream, Wilbur, and Sapnap headed to Fundy, Ranboo and Karl went to someone else. Ranboo ends up at Tubbo’s, where Tommy had been blacked out as well. When the duo makes it inside and see the teens laying beside one another, Karl tilts his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who first?” Karl speeds the process up by checking Tubbo's pulse while Ranboo checks Tommy's. Luckily, the brothers are still alive but endlessly being traumatized by their fears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already beside Tommy, Ranboo motions to the blond. “Alright, wish me luck I guess…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his knees by where Tommy laid, Ranboo hangs his head and focuses as much as he could on trespassing into Tommy’s mental plane.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tommy & Saving Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy's worst fear - Losing the people he cares about.</p><p>Ranboo is interrupted by Dream who is angry that he isn't the one who got to wake Tommy up. Tommy, after waking up, becomes concerned for Tubbo's safety.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No! NO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After this frustrated scream from Tommy, the sound of an axe blade plunging deep enough into flesh to be fatal is heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Tommy’s fear resets itself yet again. He’d lost count of how many times he’d been through it at this point. Sure, he was strong willed, but he had been deteriorating with each time he went through the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in his house, Tommy feels his legs shake, threatening to lock. Overwhelmingly, he feels sick to his stomach but drags himself from the house because it’s what he had to do just like every time before. Waiting for him on the podium was, unsurprisingly, Tubbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just jump the fuck down from there right now!” Tommy cries this out desperately to his oldest friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nods to Tommy’s demand, going for the leap but being stopped just before he can eject. The brunet is pulled back by none other than Dream, who held him in a chokehold, axe held firmly at his side. This was a new position of restraint and Tommy noted that mentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Tommy?” Dream’s voice is amplified by the podium’s microphone. “What are you gonna do? Just watch him die because you can’t do anything about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Tommy bellows, voice cracking somewhat because of the volume being so unusual to him. Then, Dream inches his axe close and closer to Tubbo’s neck as the brunet teen thrashes in his hold. “Stop…stop. STOP! I need you to cut it the fuck out Dream-” Tommy shouts the word over and over despite knowing Dream wouldn’t just listen to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the back of the podium’s stage, Ranboo watched this horrific scene play out. Seeing Tommy tearing up in frustration was what finally made him step in. The blond’s teeth grit and his fists were balled in a way that might portray a threatening stature but he seemed to be giving up based on how he visibly shakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream raises the axe above his head, shoving Tubbo down to the podium’s surface. Before he can put the weapon to use, Ranboo rushes forward. One hand grabs Dream’s wrist, the other holding the axe’s handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck…?” Tommy’s voice becomes quieter when he sees what Ranboo was doing after emerging from the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to come up here and deal with him yourself.” Ranboo’s voice ricochets from the podium as well, embedding into Tommy’s mind clearly. The half Dreamon pries Dream’s hand from the axe, holding him back long enough to toss it down to Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiftly, Tommy lunged ahead, catching the axe and holding it tight in both hands. His eyes quickly moved up to where Dream stood on the podium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo had practically faded into thin air, leaving Tommy perplexed. As if Ranboo wasn’t ever there, Dream continued with his terrorizing. He plants one foot down on Tubbo’s back and grabs the crossbow from where it was on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, Ranboo’s head lifts up quickly. Karl looks down at Tommy, noticing he was still out cold. “No-” Ranboo breathes out the regretful toned word. “No, I- I need more time. He was freaking out so much that I lost the connection. I have to go back in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you do, you better hurry. Tubbo’s pulse is getting weaker.” Karl advises, getting a nod from Ranboo in response, who got back to work. As soon as he went back into Tommy’s mind, the room fell silent once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the simulation, Tommy’s fear replayed itself again because an arrow went through Tubbo’s head. However, Tommy knew that this was definitely not real. At least- he doesn’t think this is fully real anymore. Right now, all he thinks is that it’s a way Dream was playing mind games with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was back in Tommy’s head, Ranboo found himself closer to the blond’s house. As soon as he watched Tommy walk out of his house slowly, Ranboo jogs over. “Tommy!” Ranboo waves his hand to flag the blond down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tommy urgently approaches the taller teen. “Hey, you’d better tell me what the fuck’s going on here before I lose my mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny you say that,” Ranboo heaves out a sigh of relief. “That’s why I’m here. None of this is real. Tubbo’s not actually dying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinks a few times, his mouth moving into a straight line. “What do you mean? It isn’t always Tubbo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teens stare at one another, trying to analyze each other’s expressions. Eventually, Ranboo responded. “Oh,” although he was unsure of who else this false version of Dream was threatening to break down Tommy’s will, he didn’t need to know. “Well, uh…Whatever it is, you have to stand up to your fear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My fear?” Tommy puffs out his chest in an offended manner. “What are you on about? I’m not afraid of Dream, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Ranboo tries to connect the dots, fearing that he won’t be able to keep this connection for much longer. “Okay, so, you’re afraid of losing people you care about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An urge to disagree with Ranboo had to be buried down within Tommy. His nose scrunches at his own reluctance to admit he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have that fear. For his entire life, Tommy was afraid of losing the people he cared about the most in a way that meant they’d never come back. Death was never something he’d been good at accepting or even wrapping his head around. So, understandably, that fear developed over the years. He’d already lost Phil and Wilbur in ways that weren’t permanent but definitely enough to terrify him of that internal fear even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tommy mumbles the one-worded response, crossing his arms over his chest. “So are we gonna sock it to the green son of a bitch or what?” Tommy pops a smile to cover up his mental digression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Ranboo looks around, noticing his vision of the realm was becoming a bit foggy like it did when he was disconnecting. “You are, that’s for sure. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stick around. You have to hurry though, Tommy. Tubbo needs my help as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Tommy’s mouth goes agape in shock. “What’s the matter with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same thing that’s the matter with you.” Ranboo is quick to answer as they stay on the Prime Path together, headed for wherever Dream was this time around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you gonna tell me what the fuck’s going on or do I just have to guess?” Tommy was walking a few steps ahead of Ranboo but stopped when he didn't get a response. When Tommy turned around, he realized the taller teen had vanished once more. “Why do you keep doing that?!” Tommy waves his arms, spinning around once to see if he could see Ranboo anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Ranboo had been disconnected once more from Tommy’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand on his shoulder drags him to his feet from where he was beside Tommy. Ranboo emits a noise of shock upon realizing Dream was there with Sapnap. “What the hell are you doing?” Dream voiced a strong tone of anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t done yet.” Karl beckons, still beside Tubbo on the floor, making sure he was breathing every few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo took a few steps back from everyone else, expression flooded with confusion. “I was just trying to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dude,” Sapnap attempts to try and calm down Dream who visibly looked upset with what Ranboo had been doing. “He was just trying to move things along. What’s the big deal?” He attempts to put a hand on Dream’s shoulder to pull him back from being so worked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shoved the hand away harshly, breathing out sharply. Though, he reeled back enough to realize he was acting far too suspicious. So, he had to think of what to say to cover himself up. Luckily, Wilbur stayed with Fundy after he woke up, so he couldn’t rat Dream out. “I mean you don’t even know what you’re doing!” Dream motioned to Ranboo, whose shoulders rose at the accusation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knew enough to help me out.” Karl defends the part Enderman teen, once again making sure Tubbo’s heart was still beating. When he looked down to do this though, he noticed Tommy’s head turn and his eyes open. Tommy’s blue eyes look into Karl’s, almost instantly locking onto Tubbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter,” Dream points at Karl in a way that makes Sapnap feel slightly defensive. Though, Sapnap doesn’t get to say anything before Dream continues. “You know just about as much as he does about any of this. That’s not saying a lot. Besides, if he did know more than you he’d probably</span>
  <em>
    <span> forget it</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway.” Now, Dream looks at Ranboo and inched closer to him. “From here on out don’t do anything unless I tell you to. Can you imagine what would’ve happened if you fucked up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he didn’t fuck up.” Tommy had sat up when Dream had his back turned so he could speak to Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream halts every movement and thought, turning around only when he comprehended that Tommy was the one speaking to him. He focused on how the red on Tommy’s face from his nose matched his shirt sleeves and contrasted vibrantly with the blue of his eyes. “Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> help Tubbo.” Tommy gets straight to the point, putting a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder despite him being unconscious still. “I don’t want you getting anywhere near him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, Karl moves his hand away from Tubbo’s neck with unblinking eyes filled with fear. “His heart isn’t beating anymore.” Karl voices his concern, eyes locking onto Sapnap from across the room. From where he stood, Sapnap’s eyes landed on Tubbo, unsure of what they were to do now. Tommy yanks his hand away for only a second to scoot closer in a quicker amount of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, get the fuck over here then-” Tommy flinches when he looks over and sees Dream kneeling beside him to assess Tubbo’s state. “No. Not you, you stupid bastard.” Tommy slaps Dream’s hand away when it attempts to check Tubbo’s pulse once more. He kept on diverting Dream from even touching Tubbo until both of his arms were grabbed at his shoulders by the mask-wearing man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy goes very tense as he’s being held still by Dream forcefully. “Tommy, stop! Wake the fuck up and wrap your head around the fact that if anyone’s able to wake Tubbo up in time it’s gonna be me.” He shakes Tommy harshly, making the teen’s eyebrows furrow and his face scrunch up in detest. Once he realizes Tommy understood what he said, Dream shoves him back and lets go of his shoulders. Tommy scooches back on the floor after this, arms moving to hug himself subtly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you hurt him…” Tommy begins to say this, drifting off as his mind filled with frustration at the sight of Dream putting a hand on Tubbo’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do, Tommy? Huh?” Dream decides to look back to Tommy one last time. “He’s probably already dead. I’m just doing you a favor.” Dream turns back to face Tubbo, lowering his head to try and start the connection. As he did, he spoke menacingly. “Who knows. Maybe this means you’ll owe me one in the future.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please please please excuse/ignore any mix-up with Tommy/Tubbo's names. Idk why but I ALWAYS mix them up when initially writing, and I proofread through a couple of times and didn't see any mess-ups. Be sure to comment the direct quote if you do happen to spot any hiccups with their names being switched up. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade's worst fear - Phil dying because of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contains heavy descriptions of death. Try to remember that this is only fanfiction and that if it becomes a bit too overwhelming then you can stop reading at any time. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being in debt to Dream had its ups and downs. One pro that Techno held above all else was the fact that he’d been given that leeway needed to escape his planned execution. Of course, Technoblade realized that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>owed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream for diverting the Butcher Army. In the end, he also knew that Dream had goals in life that were common to his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it made sense that they worked together between the lines of it all. However, there was still one detached string. Phil, who fled L’Manberg to live in the arctic with Techno, happened to be that loose end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than Dream, Techno owed Phil. In fact, he owed Phil more than anybody. Even though Phil never truly adopted him or became his father in that sense, he always helped Technoblade out when he needed it. Long ago, Techno made an unspoken vow to himself that he’d keep Phil safe no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Dream was cashing in his favor, Techno wanted revenge anyway, and Phil tagged along for his own personal reasons. This was happening so quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, the first time he went through this devastating debacle, Technoblade </span>
  <em>
    <span>had been </span>
  </em>
  <span>suspicious of it. Walking into L’Manberg without his army of wolves, without potions, without any of the typical precautions he’d bring along- none of it made sense. Dream and him were prepared people who didn’t lose fights unless they was against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why had they arrived at the doomsday of L’Manberg with targets of vulnerability on their backs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Phil’s wing was pierced through with an arrow was when Technoblade regretted accepting him being there with Dream and him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno turns around when he hears the sound of Phil’s pained reaction to the wing wound. At the time, he’d been holding a blade against Sapnap’s, winning that duel. Though, despite letting Sapnap get away unscathed, Technoblade let himself get distracted. “Phil?” From the edge of L’Manberg’s town square, Techno spoke to himself, knowing his voice couldn’t travel to where Phil stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrow caught Phil off guard because he was busy paying attention to spawning the Withers. That being said, this ultimately left Technoblade feeling like this was his fault even more so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Techno gets through the chaos of battle to Phil, two more arrows struck the older man, one at the wing and the other between two pieces of armor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil,” Techno exclaimed while approaching the blond man. Phil was on the ground, hunched over with his wings curled in defensively. He’d taken his helmet off and held the arrow he’d plucked out of his abdomen with bloody hands. “Here, eat this.” Techno drops down to be at eye level with Phil, offering him an enchanted golden apple. He doesn’t care that the whirlwind of war surrounds them, all he can pay attention to is Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just doing what you said,” Phil speaks blankly as if he hadn’t heard Technoblade. He looks at the pink-haired man in front of him, crystal clear eyes suddenly shooting open wider than Techno had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it was hard to look away from those eyes at this moment, Techno found himself focused on something even more concerning. Another one of those arrows from the battle beyond them had been shot right between his wings, through the heart. Those eyes, as much as Techno felt comforted by them, didn’t blink anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil died because of him. Because he let Phil come along, he didn’t protect Phil enough, he got too distracted by the task at hand, and most of all because he’d been in debt to Phil forever. This was something he feared since way back on the day he decided to trust Phil, that he’d wouldn’t get the chance to fully repay the favor.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once, without any warning, his deepest fear had become reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, was this reality? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time he watched Phil die, Techno believed that this was real less and less. No matter what he did, Phil was killed. One time, Techno even convinced Phil to stay at his cabin. By the time Technoblade returned from the destruction of L’Manberg, he discovered Phil dead in the cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being helpless was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> something Technoblade would get used to. He hadn’t felt helpless since before Phil entered his life, back when he was alone and unsure of everything coming his way despite being such a strong and independent child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the times, the arrow lunged close enough to Phil’s heart not to immediately kill him. He falls ahead into Technoblade’s arms. Techno held Phil in his arms, sitting on the ground near The Final Control Room’s entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Techno came to terms with what he had to do in order for this to stop. His eyes only begin to sting with tears when he hears Phil say his name softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep on living,” Techno spoke these words, holding onto Phil a bit tighter to resist the urge to tremble. “I don’t want to without you, but I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those tears didn’t form fully so they never fell, but Techno watches the sight of Phil in his arms becoming bleary as if he had been crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the floor of his cabin, Techno opened his eyes. It wasn’t until he sat up that he confirmed what just happened in his head wasn’t reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning due to a migraine, Techno rubbed at his temple, moving slowly to grab his glasses from the floor. He assumed they fell off when he collapsed. When had he blacked out? More importantly, why had this happened? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Most</span>
  </em>
  <span> importantly, why was Phil passed out on the floor next to him?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do ya like the cliffhanger shift between those chapters? 🤭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Technoblade's Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade brings Phil to L'Manberg so he can get help. Dream manages to help Tubbo somewhat. Tommy plunges into a panic attack when he realizes his fear has a chance of becoming reality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil laid limp, one hand on his chest and the other by his face. In a way, he looked delicate and natural, chest rising and falling casually. If Technoblade didn’t know any better he’d assume that Phil merely fell asleep on the cabin’s floor. Though he did know better, he knew what just happened in his own head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most logical assumption he could make was that Phil had been going through the same thing. Technoblade came to this conclusion after noticing how both his and Phil’s nose bled before or during the blackout. What didn’t make sense to Technoblade, above all else, was that Ranboo was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Techno left Phil there just for a few minutes so he could go and search for Ranboo. The shack tucked between two mountains that Ranboo stayed in was vacant. Even his comfort room was empty. “Ranboo?” Techno called out the name only a few times before understanding that the neighbor of his wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back in the cabin, Techno sighed slowly. “Alright,” his speech was slower than normal, indicating he was just thinking out loud. “Come on, Phil.” There was nothing to do about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> with nobody else around. Carefully, Techno lifts Phil up off of the floor, making sure to bundle a blanket around his wings and body before securing him in a bridal carry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s head rests on Techno’s shoulder naturally, his heartbeat slow but steady. Normally, even when asleep, when his wings were frilled up, Phil would shiver in reaction. Right now, with the blanket wrapping around him to obtain warmth, he didn’t react whatsoever. This was the detail that concerned Technoblade while carrying Phil, eager to get to a place with other people in search of an explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within the boundaries of L’Manberg, Tommy paced around. His frantic steps made Ranboo anxious enough to walk outside while Dream worked on helping Tubbo. Since Karl and Sapnap had left, too, Tommy was left alone with Dream. Well, Tubbo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just wasn’t conscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, Dream wasn’t fully conscious either, was he? While Dream sat on his knees, head tilted downward, Tommy squinted. That mask covered his face as it always had, and Tommy was always a curious person. The temptation ate away at him. Dream was deep in this trance…would he even realize if Tommy let his curiosity get to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen approaches Dream, carefully walking so his steps were silent. Just getting a peek would fuel his undying desire to see what Dream hid beneath that face covering. All of the theories and stories he’d heard about what was underneath kept Tommy wondering for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he begins to lift the mask. Once he pushed it up to see freckle-covered pale cheeks and the beginning of what looked to be a rough scar, Tommy went to pull the mask off completely. Apparently, he got too far ahead of himself, because his wrist was snatched roughly by Dream, who looked up to Tommy with a stoic expression. “What are you doing?” Dream asks this, holding Tommy’s wrist tight enough to make the teen coil in on himself in reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha...what the fuck are you doing?” Tommy asked, yanking his arm from Dream’s hold with some amount of struggle, stepping away from him. “Why isn’t he up?” The blond rubs at his now seering wrist, looking at Tubbo with widening eyes. His mouth fell open, words leaving him in disbelief. “Is he…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dream mumbles, pushing his mask back down to where it normally sat on his face. “He’s not dead yet.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…what was his fear?” Tommy had deducted by now that everyone was going through their worst nightmare much as he had personally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snide smirk came to Dream’s face. “That’s pretty private information, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When asked this, Tommy moved down to press a hand to Tubbo’s wrist, making sure his heart was beating again. Even though it was a dangerously faint pulse, it was better than when it had stopped completely. “Well that’s bullshit,” Tommy responded to Dream after removing the hand from Tubbo’s wrist. “Me knowing makes a fuck ton more sense than you knowing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had always noticed just how thin Tommy’s impulse control was. Some people just couldn’t leave well enough alone and Tommy happened to be one of those people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a valid reason for me to tell you.” Dream mocks Tommy’s words with this response, eyes casting down to land on Tubbo. “I don’t even know if he’s gonna wake up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tommy can even think of what to say to Dream’s pessimistic statement, they were both interrupted. “Guys!” Ranboo’s beckoning voice came from out on the Prime Path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out in the cold of night, Technoblade walked alongside Sapnap. Sapnap, who seemed to have led Techno here from the portal, stood off to the side as soon as Dream came along. “What is it?” Dream asked, looking at Ranboo solely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, his attention moves to Technoblade, who holds Phil in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man.” Dream speaks under his breath, nodding once at Technoblade, not getting that usual mutual nod back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Technoblade made it clear that he wasn’t here to make small talk. In fact, he wasn’t here for any reason other than to make sure Phil was alright. If he could’ve done this from the cabin, he would have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Dream picked up on that reluctance and escorted Technoblade to where Tubbo was blacked out. “Wait-” Ranboo spoke once in the room as well. “Is Tubbo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tommy mimicked Dream’s manner of cutting that statement in half. He doesn’t like how similar he just sounded to the mask-wearing one. Then, he noticed that Technoblade was here. Less frantically than before, Tommy stood up. “Technoblade-” Despite having more to say to the anarchist, Tommy was distracted. “No…” he repeats the word from before, but this time it is much quieter. “Phil?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Phil looking lifeless was part of Tommy’s nightmare come true. When he walked closer to Technoblade, Tommy felt his hands shaking. “No, this can’t be happening.” Tommy voiced his disbelief. He looked over to Tubbo again, heart speeding up rapidly. “Not you too,” his eyes are on Phil’s body in Technoblade’s arms once more when saying this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo frowned, knowing that this truly did mirror what Tommy had just experienced in his nightmare. “Hey, Tommy, this isn’t like that. they aren’t dead.” Ranboo awkwardly tries to reassure the blond, unaware that he’d just granted Dream enough information to know the general idea of Tommy’s fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then what the hell are you two waiting for?!” Tommy waves his arms. “One of you wake him up!” One hand gravitates toward Phil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, Dream grins wickedly. Fortunately, Tommy was too worked up to see this. Once he took a breath and dropped that menacing smile, Dream put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. He’s not as brash and violent as usual, it sort of threw Tommy off. “Alright, alright, I’ve got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, Ranboo interjects while Technoblade lays Phil on the floor, blanket unraveling to reveal his folded-up wings. “No, wait,” Ranboo walks closer to them all. “I think I should be the one to help Phil.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looks at the tall teen, raising both eyebrows under his mask. “Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean-” Ranboo takes a look at Tubbo. “You might need to help Tubbo more. Besides, I’m sure all Phil needs is that final push.” Ranboo does his best to sound hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on queue though, Phil’s nose began to bleed again, this time profusely. The way Dream looked at Technoblade nimbly made the pink-haired man instantly concerned. “What?” Techno asks in a demanding tone, making sure Phil was still breathing. “What does this mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes are wide again, visibly struck with fear. “Hurry the fuck up and help him!” His voice wails to both Dream and Ranboo. There was no way he could deal with losing both Tubbo and Phil. That thought makes him perk up. His chest heaves with hyperventilating breaths. “Wait, Will’s at my house, he needs help too! Whichever one of you bastards doesn’t help Phil needs to come with me and–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Interrupting him from the entrance of the room was Wilbur. “Tommy?” He watches how much of a panicking mess Tommy had dissolved into. So, when Tommy rushed over to embrace him, Wilbur didn't reject it. Instead, he wraps both arms around his brother in return, feeling him shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While holding onto Tommy, Wilbur looked over the scene, heart aching when he saw both Tubbo and Phil laying there. Based on how Tommy was acting, it was hard to tell whether or not Tommy was just panicking or if either of those two had actually died. Seeing Technoblade tend to Phil in a generous manner made Will scrunch his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wasting another second, Ranboo was the one to work on getting into Phil’s head. Even if he didn’t know exactly what was happening, Techno could draw a few vague conclusions. Tommy and Wilbur still had the smearing of red from a nosebleed to some degree, but Dream and Ranboo showed no sign of that. So, that’s how Ranboo was out here and how he didn’t pass out in the cabin too. This had to be why Ranboo was able to “help Phil.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety built up as a weight in Ranboo’s chest while he prepared for what he’d see as Phil’s worst fear. However, he managed to slip into that trance-like state within a few seconds of hunkering down. Dream spoke to Ranboo, sitting on the floor between Phil and Tubbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's worth it to note once more: like the tag says this is canon divergence. If exact dates or canonically destroyed locations don't make sense then do your best to pass over it. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo's worst fear - Tommy dropping him for Dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contains suicidal thoughts, if you are sensitive to this topic then I highly suggest skipping this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Tommy laughed in Tubbo’s face was what initially caught him off guard. Tubbo was used to Tommy teasing him, they had that brotherly bond where they could laugh at one another. This was different, though. In the back of his head, Tubbo always feared that someone would become closer to Tommy than he was. Sure, he wanted Tommy to make other friends and to be happy, but Tubbo also didn’t like the idea of being dropped out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, none of that would be as bad as what happened in this nightmare. Tommy could leave him for anybody else, Tubbo had come to that conclusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be as bad as Tommy leaving him for Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long time, Tubbo had known how much Dream didn’t like him. Sure, Dream would pretend to respect him. They’d smile when passing one another, they’d converse lightly when the situation called for it. Something about Dream always let Tubbo know that the man just didn’t like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the fact that Tubbo knew Dream wasn’t good news. From the beginning, he did what Tommy wanted him to, because Tommy was his best friend. This was just the undeniable truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Tubbo approached his friend who sat on the bench they’d spent many hours conversing on. The sun was setting, which signaled the perfect time for them to relax together. The blond had his arm resting over the back of the bench, eyes on the horizon. When Tubbo said his name though, Tommy looked over. “Hey,” Tubbo moved to sit down next to Tommy, shuffling some to get comfortable. “I feel like the day went by so fast,” Tubbo explained to Tommy, not noticing that someone else had been approaching the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Tommy’s side, Dream walked up and held his hand out. “Oh,” Tubbo watched as Tommy took Dream’s hand and stood up, readying himself to leave with the mask-wearing man. “Wait, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’s it matter to you?” Tommy looked Tubbo up and down judgmentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes blinked briefly in reaction to Tommy’s harsh words. “Uh…” Tubbo laughs nervously, feeling those blue eyes inspect him. “I figured you wanted to hang out, maybe I can tag along?” After suggesting this, Tubbo stood up, smiling at the red and green duo standing nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, the answer was simple. A simple declination that would’ve normally been </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear. Though, something about Tommy saying no to him combined with the way Dream stared at him knowingly. “Oh,” Tubbo steps back from them both. For some reason, he feels sick to his stomach. His face loses a majority of the color, looking paler than normal. “Uh, OK?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After so long of fearing that Tommy would get bored of him, it finally happened. Of all the people Tommy could ditch him for, it had to be for Dream? Tubbo blankly stares at the sunset until he musters up the courage to speak. He looks back over to where the other two were standing. “Well, maybe if later, you want to-” Tommy and Dream were already walking away with each other, far off on the Prime Path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time Tubbo relived the fear, the responses got more vulgar. One time, Tommy even told Tubbo to fuck off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one that hit him the hardest was when he said “Tommy, I’m scared, what’s happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Tommy said “I don’t care, Tubbo, you’re always scared. Just leave me alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Tubbo did leave Tommy alone. He stands in front of the bench, alone. Being left was one thing, but being left for Dream over and over</span>
  <em>
    <span> and over</span>
  </em>
  <span> again was what got to Tubbo. “Tommy, wait!” Tubbo finally called out after his best friend, realizing only after doing so that Tommy and Dream were out of sight. “Tommy?” Tubbo repeats the name, sad and weak in tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus, he fell to sit on the bench, watching the sky as it shifted from vibrant oranges and yellows into a violet-toned blue. It didn’t take long before Tubbo found himself crying. Not only did he cry, but he felt a panic attack of sorts coming on. Normally, he’d try to soothe himself by accompanying Tommy on whatever adventure he had planned that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he knew how it’d end up going if he tried asking to tag along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo took in shallow, shaking breaths. Each time another breath left, he immediately sucked a gasping one back in. In the grand scheme of things, this shouldn’t have upset Tubbo so deeply. Living through it countless times seemed to be what deteriorated his mental outlook on the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which explained why he longingly stared at Tommy’s knife, left behind on the bench. Beside it was a compass, which Tubbo picked up slowly. The glass was shattered and on the back, supposedly with the knife, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been scratched out. What made this all the more confusing to Tubbo was that this was before he’d even made the compasses before he’d been the one to finalize the decision to exile Tommy. It was as though this entire simulation was predicting a horrible future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his trembling hand, Tubbo dropped the compass again, wondering how he had only just then noticed it. It was as though it had just appeared out of nowhere. “What?” Tubbo looks around, trying to wrap his head around this weird feeling of uncertainty. Tommy wouldn’t have done that. Tommy also wouldn’t have left him for Dream so ruthlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Tubbo doesn’t know is that when he panicked about the compass in this dream state, his heart began to stop beating in reality. This was most likely due to the fact that he had given up hope of fixing this problem and even taken Tommy’s knife in his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One last time, Tubbo tried to look around and scope Tommy out. Maybe he could be talked out of these thoughts before it was too late. His heart thundered, tears progressing further while holding the blade in one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike with Sapnap, Dream didn’t feel an immediate urge to stop Tubbo. He watched from a distance as Tubbo delved deep into an inescapable depression. There was a point that he realized if he didn’t interject then Tubbo would in fact put that knife to use in the darkest of manners. So, Dream walks up behind the bench and looks down at Tubbo. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A detail Dream kept forgetting about was the fact that when he entered someone’s mind he didn’t have a mask on like usual. So, when Tubbo looks startled by Dream’s presence it confused him for a few seconds. Then, Dream points to his own face and hummed in realization when Tubbo’s eyes stayed on his face. “Right,” Dream looked at the knife Tubbo held. He had only entered Tubbo’s headspace after the compass had been discovered, so Dream was left wondering what the hell this fear could have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you just-” Tubbo tries to move past the revelation of seeing Dream’s face. “What’s…what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing, Dream?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m here to help you.” Dream responds with a slow-toned voice, still looking at the knife in Tubbo’s hand. “None of this is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can finish the statement, Dream is caught off guard by Tubbo using the knife in a way he hadn’t initially intended. He felt one hand grab a fist of hair at the back of his head, and watched as Tubbo stood up on the bench to hold the knife to Dream’s throat. “What did you do to Tommy?” Tubbo makes his voice sound as threatening as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tensed up, Dream rose his hands up slowly to exhibit his lack of ill intent. “Tubbo,” Dream spoke sternly to show he was demanding to be let go of. “Put the knife down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tubbo shouts this response, hand gripping tighter in Dream’s blond hair. All the while, the blade he held at Dream’s throat pressed against him more with each second. “I know he wouldn’t ever talk to me like that, what did you do to make him act like this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s what this was about. Something to do with Tommy, it was so predictable. Dream pressed one of his hands against Tubbo’s chest, pushing him back and swiftly stepping away to avoid the knife’s attack. Tubbo fell backward off the bench, the wind knocking out of him when he hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do that next time you see me and you’ll get out of here.” As he walked around the bench and stood next to the brunet, Dream provided the vaguest of explanations, proving that he didn’t care if Tubbo made it out of this situation alive. “Oh, and Tubbo?” From where he stood towering above the teen, Dream grinned. He used one foot to violently kick the knife from Tubbo’s hand. Tubbo gasped a sound of pain, pulling his hand to his chest to cradle it. “Try to threaten me like that in reality and see what happens. I dare you.” Seeing the way Tubbo’s eyes, bloodshot from crying, staring up at him invoked with fear satisfied Dream in a sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Dream disappeared, phasing back into reality because Tommy was being nosy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked to the sky when Dream was gone. His breaths came slow but heavy. Once the initial confusion subsided, Tubbo forced himself back to his feet. By the time he looked around for the knife, his fear reset itself. Tubbo couldn’t take it anymore. He finally snapped when seeing Tommy sitting at the bench again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been there for you for everything.” Tubbo slams a hand down on the back of the bench. Tommy looked at him with unmoving eyes. “Everything!” Tubbo’s freehand waves urgently. “All I’ve ever done was to make you happy, Tommy. Why would you leave me for him? Dream’s done nothing but hurt you, hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dream entered the scene like he had been each time, he wore a mask again. Tubbo fails to use that strength he had with the real Dream though. “You would really just throw everything we’ve been through together away for someone who goes against you in literally every single way possible?” Once more, Tubbo broke down in a fit of tears, unable to help himself from hyperventilating all over again. The false depictions of Tommy and Dream got ready to leave him alone again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Them leaving again left Tubbo alone with the knife once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fear resets again when Tubbo takes Tommy’s knife and throws it far away from his vicinity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Tubbo puts his hands over his face, letting out a frustrated groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he knew was that he didn’t want to die, even if all of this made him feel inclined to use that knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several more attempts later, Tubbo finally landed the right outcome. “Leave me, then. Just know that when he fucks you over and manipulates you like he has every single time since you’ve met, that I won’t be there for you to come crawling back to.” Tubbo’s expression of seriousness is unletting, proving that he had truly faced the fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if deep down his heart still ached at the idea of not being friends with Tommy anymore. Not only that but hammering the nail in the coffin with such harsh words to Tommy felt so strange for him to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, none of it was real. Tubbo managed to wake up after so long of the hope of him waking up being doubtful. When he did wake up, Tubbo navigated the room with slow-moving eyes. Dream sat on the floor across the room, back against the wall. Both Tommy and Wilbur went to Tubbo’s side, helping him sit up. Tubbo, overwhelmed by all he’d just been through, looked at the brother figures confusedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy latches onto him in a tight hug, Tubbo expresses that confusion to Wilbur, slowly returning the embrace. This was even further confirmation that what happened in his head was merely some sort of nightmare. Not using that knife was the best decision Tubbo could have made, because if he had then he wouldn’t have woken up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved me…” Tubbo says the words to Dream, who sat far enough away for his figure to be shadowed over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dream tapped his knee after bringing it up to his chest casually. “I guess I did.” As they spoke to one another, Tommy didn’t let go of Tubbo. All the while, Technoblade was intently focusing on Phil while Ranboo worked diligently on helping him wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had come to the conclusion that Tubbo and Tommy couldn’t live without each other. He didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what either of their fears were but knew enough to understand their necessary bond, a bond so dire that if broken, disaster would develop. When Tubbo focuses on Tommy instead of Dream, the blond man gains that menacing grin once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Dream added on after letting that smile fade away into nothing but a snarky curve. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, I apologize for any switch-ups between Tommy and Tubbo's names that go without notice!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Phil & Saving Phil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil's worst fear - His sons dying.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contains heavy descriptions of death. If you are sensitive to that, please do not read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being on bad terms with all of his children took a toll on Phil mentally. Nobody wanted to hurt the people they love most but that’s exactly what Phil had to keep on doing. It started with Wilbur. The stab wound inflicted by him upon Will should have killed the eldest of his sons. Despite Wilbur surviving, a part of him did die that day. Having a normal conversation with Wilbur was nearly impossible, seeing as he’d practically lost his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Phil had to turn on Tubbo. He’d been getting progressively more upset with Tubbo anyway, what with the way he listened to everything Schlatt told him to do even </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> the attempted execution. Tubbo had been so blinded and molded by the unstable government of L’Manberg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing people he cared about dive down that hole time after time was what made Phil side with Techno officially. In the end, the decision was easy to make. Technoblade had been his friend for so long, the choice of living out in the quaint arctic with nobody to bother them and without wars or governing was the most logical one to make. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the process of moving in with Technoblade, he broke bonds with Will, Tubbo, and Tommy. Techno tried to convince him that communication was a two-way street, and the fact that none of the three had bothered to keep Phil around said a lot. Maybe they never cared as much, or maybe Phil truly was just a bad father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite not having the true voices flooding his head as Technoblade had, Phil did hear one pestering thought every night before he fell asleep. He failed the boys, that’s why they failed with L’Manberg. In the end, this could all be linked back to him. Some nights, because of these intrusive thoughts, Phil wouldn’t sleep. He’d take a walk across the snowy terrain, try to clear his head as much as possible. There were times that Technoblade joined him. They’d walk together, discussing where things went wrong. Every time the ultimate answer was the faulty government. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seemed to be a night that he passed out quickly, which was becoming rarer and rarer. That alone happened to be the starting point of Phil’s suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shortly into the situation, Phil’s suspicion vanished at the mere sight of four familiar figures with sacks over their heads. Phil stood in front of them all, tensed up in a frozen state. Behind the four people stood an ominous masked person that Phil did not know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What gave away for sure who these people with bags over their heads was their outfits. The yellow of Wilbur’s sweater, red of Tommy’s sleeves, green of Tubbo’s shirt, and the royal red of Technoblade’s robes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sacks were being removed from where they covered the heads. In order from left to right, it went Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur. All of them were bound by the wrists and on their knees. Just the sight of this made Phil’s heart pound in his chest enough to make his ears ring. In the back of his head, thoughts questioning how the hell someone managed to restrain Technoblade were ignored by his overall fear of what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choose,” the voice of the mystery person was deep and dark, one that Phil didn’t recognize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Phil fears that he knows exactly what was meant by this. Still, he’d act oblivious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger equips themself with a loaded crossbow. All four of his son figures stared at him worriedly and expectantly. “Choose which one you care for the least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That ringing in his ears heightened as he already felt himself giving in to this fear. “No,” Phil’s instant reaction was to flat out disagree. “No, I won’t do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a result of this, the stranger’s raspy voice begins to count down from ten. With each menacing second that passed, Phil thought of what to do. If he made a move to try and grab that crossbow, the arrow would be shot anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the counting started, all four of the hostages were saying different things. Tommy was expressing disgust at the situation as a whole by using excessive profanity, Tubbo was volunteering himself, Wilbur was quoting some sort of poem about death, and Techno simply told Phil that he wouldn’t be upset about his own name being said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil grips his fists at his sides, eyes scanning each of the four on their knees. “I’m not going to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what would happen if he didn’t?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would they all die?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he chose one name, would three of them be spared?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urgently, Phil shouts the first name that can roll off his tongue. “Tubbo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds after he said the name, an arrow pierced through Tubbo’s heart. When the teen falls forward onto the ground, Phil steps away with wide eyes. “What the fuck?!” Tommy’s voice embedded into Phil’s head. The way Tommy spoke sounded so real… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he just cost Tubbo his life? “Choose.” The voice speaks up again, causing Phil to go tense all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s how this was going to work. He’d choose one by one until he was able to save one of them. The first time through, Phil felt so scared to say any name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t get easier the second time around, nor the third. Each time became more difficult because it simply broke his will to keep on going more. In one attempt, Phil tried not saying any names which resulted in all four of them being killed instantly. Another time, he tried disarming the stranger of their crossbow. This only ended with, again, all four of the son-figures dying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what he did, Phil was ultimately proven useless. He couldn’t protect any of them. They all kept dying because of him, whether it was through him saying their name or trying to save them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time that his nose began to bleed rapidly in reality, Phil had fallen to his knees, at eye level with the four in front of him. “I’m sorry,” Phil’s eyes glisten with tears that threaten to fall as the stranger goes from </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I should have been better for all of you. I should have never been responsible for you, I can barely take care of myself and I blamed you for everything you did wrong.” Between his words, Phil takes in a deep breath. “Don’t kill any of them. Kill me instead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil…” From behind the blond man, Ranboo stared at the nightmare of a scene playing out. When the father figure cranes his head enough to see Ranboo, the teen speaks again. “Phil, oh my gosh-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what happens at on-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Since no name was called, all four of the restrained targets were executed. Ranboo jolts back, gasping sharply in reaction. His hand raises up to try and block the sight of those four bleeding out on the ground from lethal crossbow wounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger who was counting down vanished, like he had every other time Phil had to endure this. Phil moves ahead, sitting on the ground still as he pushes the stray strands of hair from Technoblade’s forehead back with a trembling hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how unlikely it seemed that someone could kill these four without any struggle, Phil seemed to be beaten so far down after going through it so many times. Ranboo does his best to hop right into the process of helping him. “Hey, Phil…Phil?” Ranboo tries to get the man’s attention without being too overwhelming, noticing just how distraught he was. When Phil hums to provide affirmation that he heard Ranboo, the teen goes on to say, “I know it might seem like it, but this isn’t real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without responding, Phil closes his eyes and places a hand on Tommy, cradling his blood-smeared cheek solemnly. “It really isn’t,” Ranboo once again tries to pull Phil back from feeling so upset. “Phil,” Every time the stranger left, the crossbow was left behind as well. “I’m not sure how else to explain it, this is basically just a horrible nightmare, but if you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man picks up the crossbow, practically ignoring what Ranboo was saying. His royal blue eyes focus on the charged-up weapon, hazed over with guilt and regret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Phil!” Ranboo finally got down to be at eye level with the fatherly man. He moves to grab the crossbow from Phil’s grip. They were both holding the weapon firmly, leaving Ranboo flushed to some degree because he could feel how unletting Phil was being. “You can’t do that.” Phil lightens the grip on the crossbow only slightly when looking into those red and green eyes of Ranboo’s. The teen visually showed his distress and concern, but deep down he also realized that the truth was being told. He had to understand that this wasn’t real…even if he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know they mean a lot to you.” Ranboo removes one hand from the weapon to place it on Phil’s shoulder. Normally, he wouldn’t be one to act like this. Ranboo wasn’t the type of guy who provided comfort to people in the form of reassuring physical contact. “I know they do…but anything bad that happens to them isn’t your fault. It never has been.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Techno was the only one who openly admitted that he didn’t blame Phil for anything. That could’ve been because he didn’t think Phil could do any wrong anyway, though. No matter what, Ranboo had gained trust for Phil from the moment he was given the option to live out in the arctic with them. Returning the favor of being looked out for was done in the form of him doing anything to help Phil out of this situation. Even if it meant him feeling awkward about breaching his own comfort zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to let them go and wake up.” Ranboo frowned, knowing that was probably so much easier said than done. Phil had so much history with all four of the lifeless son-figures next to them. “Or you’ll die and leave them behind for real.” This final affirmation was the last thing Ranboo could get out before his connection to Phil’s mind broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out he still didn’t have the hang of this fully. Ranboo lifts his head up and is instantly bombarded by several sets of eyes on him. Everyone except for Phil was awake by now, waiting for the news. “Uh…” Ranboo feels discomfort bubble up within him, unsure of how to describe what he’d just seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” Technoblade was the first to speak, still holding Phil in a cradling grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s alive?” Ranboo wasn’t good with words anyway, so putting into words the traumatizing scene he watched play out was beyond just a little difficult. “I think,” Ranboo begins to nod slowly to reassure himself. “I think that I talked him out of it enough for him to wake up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tilts his head. “That’s it?” He looked at Phil, fearful of how much his nose had bled during the time Ranboo was in his head investigating. “What the fuck, man? When’s he gonna wake up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not immediate,” Dream contradicted Tommy’s question. “I mean, it took you a little bit to wake up even after he got out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you pulled him out like ripping off a bandage you stupid son of a bitch.” Tommy retorts the words to Dream, hopping up to stand again. “As soon as Phil wakes up, we have to figure out who we’ll help next.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?” Dream cocks his head curiously. “You sound pretty overzealous for someone who almost didn’t wake up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he was better off than me.” Tubbo defended Tommy, narrowing his eyes in an annoyed way to Dream’s words. “Tommy’s right though, we need to make a list so that we don’t get confused or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we woke up like three people before you guys!” Dream waves a hand dismissively to Tubbo, hoping he’d get the hint and stop talking. “We don’t need you two to explain to us how we need to deal with this. Actually, stop saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unless you agree that we’re gonna be working together for the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur rolls his eyes at the way those three spoke to each other, sitting beside Techno as he kept an eye on Phil just as much as the pink-haired man. “Can’t you two quit fighting for five minutes?” He looked between Tommy and Dream. “I won’t be shocked if the answer is no, but look around. Everyone’s depending on these two.” Will points at Dream and Ranboo. “The least we can do is help them any way possible. Don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Tommy was thrown off by the way Wilbur spoke so rationally. For the first time since Wilbur blew up L’Manberg, Tommy wasn’t left unsettled by the insanity in his brother’s tone. With that in mind, Tommy crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at Dream. “Fine,” he mumbles, upset that he had to do this. The teen holds one arm out to the mask-wearer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firmly, Dream grabbed onto his arm and used the hold to stand up. After Tommy pulled Dream to his feet, they barely shook hands and then let go of one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Phil did wake up. He was gentler than the others, simply blinking his eyes open and taking in his surroundings. Waking up in a completely different place than he passed out in was rather confusing. Though, it wasn’t as confusing as the sight of all these people staring down at him. Sure, Ranboo and Techno were expected, he’d been with them last he remembered. Will, Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream were the ones that threw him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not unwelcome, though. Phil actually felt a large amount of happiness flow through him when he realizes that his sons were not in danger. It had been a while since he’d even seen Will, Tubbo, and Tommy anyway. So, Phil sits up and moves to hug Wilbur. In reaction to this, Will looked up at Tommy, giving him a questioning glance. First Tommy, now Phil…Wilbur wonders what those two dealt with as their worst fears.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knowing look of solemnity from Ranboo made Wilbur hug Phil back. “Oh, you get in here too you little shit,” Phil mumbled, moving one arm over to grab at Tubbo who sat close enough for him to do so. When Tubbo felt himself pulled into the hug, he exclaimed a noise of question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From where he stood, Tommy watched the trio hug. He associated them all as his family, so the sight </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been so bizarre to him. Technoblade was watching them as well. When Ranboo looked at Techno and Tommy with the same amount of knowingness, Techno found himself sighing. “Come on,” He reached up and pulled Tommy back down to the floor without any effort put into it. From there, the last of the two joined in on the embrace that was looking more like a dogpile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Dream was the only one left out with him, Ranboo looks at the man idly. Dream has a smile on his lips, but it isn’t the compassionate one that someone would gain after seeing this heartfelt scene play out. Instead, it’s menacing, suspenseful, plotful. Eventually, Dream puts an end to the abnormal family’s reunion by speaking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then. On to the next one.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Midterms week here at college! Don't mind the delayed updates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Working Together/Splitting Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After splitting into two groups, one with Ranboo and one with Dream, Phil begins to notice Dream's fixation on Tommy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In front of the rest, Dream walked beside Sapnap who joined back up with the others as soon as Phil had woken up. “What was that about, man?” Sapnap asked his friend this while they walked with enough separation from the rest to be private.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Dream raised his brows, acting oblivious best as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Ranboo...about Tommy. You were acting a little, I dunno, scary?” The soft hesitance in Sapnap’s words was noticeable to Dream, who merely hummed in thought before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyingly smooth, Dream says, “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite not believing Dream, Sapnap was still in the depths of conflicting emotions from living through that fear so much. Maybe Dream wouldn’t tell him because deep down he didn’t trust him quite as much in return. That thought alone keeps Sapnap biting down on his tongue, unable to keep pressing for information. His eyes trail back to where Tommy walked by Tubbo, wondering what Dream had against the teen that made him so eager to know his worst fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Phil walked with Technoblade on one side and Will on the other, his wings encased them both slightly out of instinct. “How about Fundy?” Phil asks this, noticing Wilbur looks at him curiously. Right, Phil knows that he hadn’t been on good terms with Fundy, but that doesn’t matter right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We woke him up before coming to check on Tommy and Tubbo. It just worked out that you were there, too.” Will briefly looks at Tommy, then back to Phil. “But yeah, he’s alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will,” The blond man looks at his son with calm eyes. “You seem a lot different than the last time I saw you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blatantly, Will shrugged and said, “I don’t have a sword through me, maybe it’s that?” The way Technoblade rolled his eyes was obvious enough for Will to pick up on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as offensive when you were the one that asked him to do it.” Techno mentions this, getting a look of subtle annoyance from Phil. He didn’t want Techno and Will to be fighting right now, not after what had just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, both of you.” Phil made the jurisdiction in a stern voice that they both knew after years of hearing it. “There’s no time to be arguing with each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, you’ll be gone again before I get used to it anyway. No worth in making a big deal out of it.” Wilbur walked ahead of them shortly after speaking those words, arms folded over his chest. When Phil sees Technoblade’s shoulder raise in reaction, he shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil huffs a gentle sigh. “Let it go,” he looks at Techno with these words. “You never mentioned what your fear was. Did you wake yourself up? How’d you manage that?” He was by no means shocked about Techno being able to fend for himself because after all, he was the strongest man he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a short moment of consideration, Techno shakes his head. “Oh well you know, it’s not really important anymore…” He’s shrugging again, this time in a much different demeanor. Technoblade doesn’t want to talk about his fear of Phil dying, more specifically because of his actions. He also is fearful to admit that whenever he looks at Phil now, he sees those dying eyes no matter how lively he might look in reality. Letting fear control him was out of the question. He’d simply have to figure out an effective way to keep Phil safe at all costs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well alright,” Phil had never been one to pester Technoblade, which was one thing that made the anarchist feel inclined to stick around. If Phil had been overbearing from the beginning, Techno would have stopped being around him as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Dream turns around and faces the rest of them as they stand at the stairwell of the Prime Path that trailed down to L’Manberg. The mask-wearer clasps his hands together. “I guess since there are so many of you guys following us around, we should take advantage of it. We’ll split into two groups and go through two main areas. Ranboo, you go with Techno, Sapnap, and Tubbo to take care of the main area around the Community House. The rest of us will go around L’Manberg. Me, Phil, Will, and-” Dream cracks a grin to the blond teen he had yet to say the name of. “Tommy,” his shoulders perk up gently in an enthusiastic way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny how that worked out.” Tommy mumbles, a little annoyed that he was paired with three people he hadn’t been on the best of terms with for a while now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot a name.” From the bottom of the stairwell, Quackity stood with his hands on his waist. “I’ll work on L’Manberg with you guys, let’s get going.” Tommy went downstairs quickly to join Quackity at his side, excited that he would be with his group of the searching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya, Big Q,” Tommy made sure to keep his distance from Dream, speaking to the vice president comfortably. Before Quackity joined Pogtopia, Tommy didn’t have good thoughts for Quackity. Now, though, he trusted the man completely. “Who woke you up?” Quackity tilts his head at the question, then remembered a little bit of what Ranboo and Dream discussed back in the second white house. He was zoned out a fair amount but caught enough to understand Tommy’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody. I woke myself up.” Quackity prides himself in such, trying to smile at Tommy as per usual, feeling the strain in his own system due to what happened so recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes dart around Quackity’s expression, questioning him with a look of curiosity but also asking, “What’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dream pokes into the conversation, hand raising to wave off the topic as if it were casual. Instinctively, Tommy flinched at the sight of Dream’s hand raising up. He hates how much internal, subconscious fear of Dream had built up over time. Sure, he wasn’t truly afraid of Dream (not yet, anyway). “Right. I forgot to mention this- Schlatt died.” Dream’s voice is blunt and borderline humored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A handful of steps behind those three were the winged man and his son. Upon seeing Tommy’s noticeable flinch, Phil looks at Will to see if he noticed it as well. “Yep,” Will doesn’t look back at Phil, not needing to in order to know what he was signifying. “He’s getting a little bit fucked up. Just like us, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bit of a different story,” Phil mentions that much to his son, pointing lightly in Tommy’s direction. “This is new, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Wilbur watches the way Tommy reacts to the news of Schlatt’s death, deeply conflicted with the confusion of what that meant for L’Manberg. “Dream’s been screwing him over for a while now, I'm not shocked that it’s starting to get to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parts of Phil wanted to ask what the hell happened while he was gone, but he knew that’d prompt Will to blame him for not knowing because he ditched them all. So, the blond man merely bites his tongue and keeps on walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt’s dead,” Tommy scoffs after speaking. His eyes light up with uncertainty under the moonlight. “So?” The teen stares expectantly at Quackity. When the black-haired man stared back in question, Tommy put a hand on his shoulder and stopped walking momentarily. “What does this mean? Are you the fucking president now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, this was the first thought that Quackity had as well. Despite how selfish it was, he did the exact same thing Tommy did. “I don’t know yet…” Quackity shrugs, putting a hand on Tommy’s to ease it off of his shoulder. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking happened, you know. I’m in the same boat as you.” Sure, he only sided with Schlatt as his vice president again purely to have that foot in the door of power, but Quackity knew that taking over the presidency without relaying it to the people of L’Manberg beforehand would cause issues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the plan,” Dream interrupts them, halting all of them from walking. “Will and Tommy, you know this place best of us all.” He didn’t come to L’Manberg unless he had to. “Will, go with Quackity and Phil to figure out where everyone is, check on who’s still asleep, and make sure to note their location.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil felt a bit unnerved by the way Dream made it so Tommy and he would be alone together. “Hold on,” the father figure stepped away from Will, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why don’t I join you two? I don’t think I’d be much help with searching round-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no,” Dream smiled and shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. There’s a lot of land to cover, you know. You can put those wings to use and find out stuff quicker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From behind Phil, Wilbur squints suspiciously at the way Dream’s acting. He couldn’t say anything about how Dream was intentionally trying to get into Tommy’s head, back when Will first woke up. He’d exchanged Fundy’s safety…an action that might end up hurting Tommy in the long run. "Tommy and I will go this way, you three go the opposite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was never any use in arguing with Dream about anything. Everybody knew that the man was more stubborn than any other. Tommy was just as hard-headed, which was one of many reasons why he and Dream always clashed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, they split up. When Will leads those two off in the opposite direction, Tommy was left with a desire to catch up and tag along. Though he was stuck standing still, Dream nearby, watching his every move. Tommy shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. “Alright you stupid son of a bitch, let’s get one thing straight,” Tommy turns to face Dream with these words, poking at his chest once close enough. “I do not want anything to do with you after tonight. I’ll lead you around and you’ll help wake people up as we find them but after that? Nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, you keep on saying that.” Dream steps back, grabbing Tommy’s wrist and shoving it away from him. “And then we keep running into these sorts of situations. Doesn’t just happen coincidentally, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You planned this,” Tommy put a hand on his head, nodding to himself. His realization came slowly but surely. “I don’t know how, but you absolutely planned this. You diabolical bitch! Why?! Wha- why would you...and how? How in the fuck did yo-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tommy.” Dream shrugs, speaking in a truthful tone but grinning slyly at the teen. “Come on, we’re wasting time.” When he began to walk off in the direction opposite from the others, Tommy was reluctant to follow at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he forced himself to follow after the counteractive blond. "See? It's gonna be so fun!" Dream put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, prompting the teen to slap it away before walking a good distance ahead of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't fucking touch me." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notice how I split up Tubbo/Tommy and Phil/Techno. 😶🧐</p><p>(AND how Technoblade and Quackity were able to wake themselves up but Quackity is fearful of Technoblade, jus think it's interesting...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Past and Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After recalling past events relating to Dream and Tommy's history of complications, Phil converses with Will in hopes to make amends in some fashion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's an age log for past and present! So the first half of this chapter is 8-9 years prior to the current events.</p><p>Tommy: 8 - 16<br/>Tubbo: 9 - 17/18<br/>Dream: 12 - 21<br/>Will &amp; techno: 15 - 24<br/>Phil: 34 - 42</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s get one thing clear, from here on out, you two will not fight anymore. I don’t care if he started it or you started it, I don’t even care if <em> Tommy </em> started it. I am tired of seeing you two at each other’s throats. What if one of you gets far too hurt for me to do anything about it? I know you can both take care of yourself at this point, so don’t make me remind you. Now, Will, say you’re sorry.” </p><p>The brunet teen pouts and scowls at his father. “If it isn’t my fault then why do I have to apologize? I bet you aren’t gonna make him-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get to him,” Phil interrupts Wilbur with an annoyed voice. </p><p> </p><p>Grumpily, Will scrunches his nose and looks at Technoblade, who sat quietly beside him. The pink-haired fifteen-year-old looks Wilbur up and down as he is told bitterly, “Fine. I’m <em> sorry </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Phil then sighs softly before speaking again. “Technoblade. Go on ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>With his hands clasped together in his lap, Techno tilts his head in Phil’s direction, as if questioning the seriousness of the blond man’s words. At this point, Phil was thirty-four years old, making him over a decade older than the teenagers sitting in front of where he stood. Even though Phil wasn’t his declared father by any means, Technoblade listened to him when told what to do. After Techno understands that Phil’s being dead serious, he decides to follow the instructions. Wilbur was always an obstacle between him and Phil. Sure, he’d seen Will as an attention-hoarding brother figure after all of the years being acquainted with Phil. At the end of the day, Technoblade really wasn’t the one who started their fights. It was always Wilbur and it was <em> almost </em> always a way to get attention from Phil. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the pink-haired teen shrugs loosely with his words, only speaking after looking into Wilbur’s eyes. He’d been through this a few times now, having to apologize to Wilbur for something he hadn’t done. It used to be that Phil would believe Technoblade’s side of the story, until one day when Will lost his mind because Phil never thought he was telling the truth. Since Techno only ever told the truth, word for word, he was annoyed that Phil started this process of mutually letting it go and apologizing. </p><p> </p><p>“So that’s that,” Phil let his hands fall back to his sides again. “Now, Techno, it’s about to get dark. You’d better head home now.” Both of the teens sitting next to each other were scuffed up with different bruises and scratches, but neither of them seemed to have any major injuries from the rumble. </p><p> </p><p>Swiftly, Technoblade stood up, adjusting his red cloak eloquently. When the fabric drapes over his body perfectly, the pink-haired man nods once at Phil. “Well alright.” Techno had never gotten fully used to how physically affectionate this family had been. Though, after having it happen so many times, he doesn’t visibly react to the hug Phil gave him. Techno merely stares ahead, one arm linking around the blond’s torso, mindful of his wings. </p><p> </p><p>While the embrace fell apart, Tubbo spoke squeakily from the house’s front door. “Phil? I think Tommy broke his arm!” Phil’s wings perk up with the rest of his stature, attention flooding to the younger boys as they entered the chaotic household. </p><p> </p><p>Already, Tommy was taller than Tubbo despite him being a whole year younger. Tubbo wasn’t sure of his exact birth date, but they all knew he was a year older than his blond brother figure. So, that made it harder for him to walk Tommy into the house under the support of his arm. The visible injuries to Tommy included a busted lip, split eyebrow and bend out of shape forearm. Also, he seemed to be limping. Not enough to not walk, shown in how he nudged Tubbo away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“I said I’m fine, Tubbo!” Tommy’s young voice grumbled in annoyance at being told he was hurt to Phil. When the winged man grabs hold of his hand and elbow to look closely at the jagged bone in Tommy’s arm, Tommy tugs it away. “I’m <em> fine </em>!” </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy,” Phil already sounded upset about the situation. His detest came from seeing the vinyl disc peeking from Tubbo’s backpack. A disc Tommy had been griping about losing for months now to Dream, an older kid who seemed to like nothing more than to tease the boys. “What the hell happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“What does it look like?” Tommy is fearful of moving his arm, so he simply tenses up enough to not do that. However, when he does move it to shift slightly, he whimpers. Feigning unbotherdness, Tommy puffed out his chest. “I got the disc back from that stupid bitch Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after hearing this, Phil blinks slowly. “Hey. Watch your mouth,” he then looks at Tubbo, seeing him pull the scratched-up disc out and hold it to view. “Again with the discs? Tommy, we’ve been through this. We can find you replacements, just leave it alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> We </em> got the disc back!” Tubbo enthuses, reinforcing the statement in a way that included him too. </p><p> </p><p>Phil snatches the disc from Tubbo, walking over to his Enderchest. “Way to go, Tubbo!” Tommy uses his good hand to slap the brunet’s shoulder. Phil liked to lock the discs away as a form of positive punishment, meaning it helped keep them out of trouble in the future. Tubbo shrugs bashfully, smiling at Tommy with a hint of concern about his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Technoblade was digging through the satchel hanging over his shoulder beneath his cloak. By the time Phil got back to Tommy and Tubbo’s side, Techno was handing a glass bottle with a glowing fuschia potion inside. “Drink this.” </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur grumbled to himself. Of course, Techno was there to save the day. When Tommy popped the cork of the potion bottle off and chugged the potion no matter how horrid it tasted, his arm seemed to shift back into place on its own. Tommy moves his arm around confidently since it didn’t hurt anymore, cheering joyously. “Wow! That’s so awesome, what’s in that?”  </p><p> </p><p>Casually, Techno takes the empty bottle back, putting it in his bag once more. “Oh, don’t worry ‘bout it.” His eyes then graze over to Phil, curving into a farewell smile once he sees how thankful Phil looked for the action. “I’ll get going now.” Before he did leave, Technoblade caught a glance of Will glowering at him back where they’d been made to apologize to one another. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe a part of him did try to be better than Will. However, Techno wasn’t sure if he was trying to be or just <em> was </em> better than the problematic arsonist that was Phil’s real son. After all, he couldn’t force Phil to choose Will instead of him. For a while, he even backed off, let Phil and Will have their time together as father and son.</p><p> </p><p>Where did that lead things? Phil didn’t go to L’Manberg until the day Wilbur destroyed it. Technoblade cursed Will for choosing that day to do it, because it prompted Phil to stay in L’Manberg purely out of guilt, in a futile attempt to connect with Tommy and Tubbo again. </p><p> </p><p>Now, they were here. A handful of years after that incident with Tommy’s broken arm, Will was alone with Phil. He hadn’t been private with Phil since they were in the control room. Quackity was away from them, scoping out other segments of the area so they could save time in the long run. Right now, they were searching around the marketplace. Within sight was the crater from Wilbur’s terrorist act.</p><p> </p><p>Overall, it seemed to be silent. Phil had so much he wished he could say to Wilbur. A lot of his words were vile, accusatory...things he knew he couldn’t have said when Wilbur was only a child. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Phil speaks. “Did Dream wake you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Will stood near the podium, foot tapping expectantly while they waited for Quackity’s return. “I woke myself up.”</p><p> </p><p>Just like Technoblade had. Phil feels a bit ashamed that he wasn’t strong enough to snap back into reality on his own. Dismissively, Phil moves on with another topic. “How is Fundy doing, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t care,” Wilbur is blatant with his retort, laughing shortly. “Why are you acting as you do?” He watches as Phil’s eyes are unchanging from the emotion of stoicness. “Let’s recap then, he told me the last time you saw him, you said 'you’re fucking dead to me.'"</p><p> </p><p>“He tried to kill Technoblade,” Phil tilts his head. “And he put me under house arrest for weeks, Will.” The blond man watches Will roll his eyes slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“He hates me for what I did still,” Wilbur looks over to the crater he’d created. “But at least I’m still there for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil remembers when Wilbur adopted Fundy as his son. He told Will that it was a mistake, even if he was fond of everything Fundy did when he was younger. He was a very brave kid, able to face anything in front of him without hesitance. A lot of that confidence came from Wilbur being his father figure and thus being surrounded by people like Phil, Tommy, Tubbo, and Technoblade. </p><p> </p><p>Over the years, though, he’d grown fond of Fundy. As a grandfatherly figure to the young man, Phil was admittedly curious to hear about how he was doing...even if he had been so vile to him the last time they saw one another. He saw the flicker of sadness in Fundy’s eyes when he said those words and at the time, Phil felt no regret. He was still heated over the house arrest and Technoblade’s attempted execution. </p><p> </p><p>Now, after all that happened with the fear nightmare, Phil felt a twinge of regret in him. Like he had to make amends while he had the chance. “Something happened with you,” Phil mentioned this out of nowhere, frowning subtly. “You were so…”</p><p> </p><p>Insane. That’s the word he wanted to use, though he feared deeply offending Will. “You weren’t right in the head for a while there, Will. But, you’re acting like you used to now.” Before L’Manberg, when his hunger for attention and control had turned into the ruthless demand for power over the country. </p><p> </p><p>“I had lost my marbles for a bit, I’ll admit.” Wilbur folds his arms over his chest slowly. “But you know what, Phil? None of that matters now. The exile? Pogtopia? L’Manberg?” After his, Wilbur laughs slowly, walking on gentle feet toward his father. Phil had never feared Will, so it made sense why he stood and watched without any sort of fright in his system. “Schlatt’s fucking dead! Nothing matters anymore!” Will’s arms wave up, mimicking in a way how Phil’s wings flapped when at full span.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I-” Phil looks right at Will, thinking about how they really ought to be doing their part in looking around. “I’m glad to see that you’re doing better, but you need to not let all of this power-hungry shit get in your head again. Because last time that happened,” Phil points to the crater nearby. “<em> That </em> happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Will responded with an off-topic question. “Why’d you never respond?” His voice was smaller than it usually was, maybe even saddened. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Phil raised his brows to express confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Wilbur goes on to speak in a higher volume, sounding a bit frustrated. “My letters. You never responded to any of them. I was proud for once of what I had been doing with L’Manberg, I thought that’s what you wanted.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will,” Phil put a hand up to stop the younger man from walking any closer to him. “I could tell that you were happy with the work you were doing. Why’d you need anything more than that? Why can’t you ever just be appreciative of yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you to acknowledge it. I didn’t know for sure if you were getting them. Did you even…” Will droops his shoulders somewhat. “Did you even read them?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Phil remembers every single time he’d gotten a letter from his son. It started when independence was declared for L’Manberg. Over time, they got more and more indecipherable. The letter that made Phil finally agree to visit and see just what had become of this ‘country’ according to Will’s letters was his begging. <em> ‘Please, Phil. Be proud of me, Phil. I want you to be proud of me. What do you want from me? Please be proud of me.’ </em> The phrases were repeated for pages on end, front and back. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t shock him when he got there and was welcomed by Wilbur standing right in front of the infamous button. The button that he’d written about in many of the letters. The button he’d been so scared to press and yet chose to do it right in front of Phil.</p><p> </p><p>What Will didn’t know is that Phil kept every single letter. In fact, he kept his favorite one in his pocket at all times. The letter spoke about how Wilbur was getting along with Tommy and Tubbo and even Technoblade so well. Their adventures with Pogtopia were under ill circumstances, but the idea of those four finally going more than a day without fighting kept Phil at peace. Of course, he knew the mutual steadiness didn’t last. Now, the only one he knew for sure he was on good terms with was Technoblade. </p><p> </p><p>“I did read them.” Phil counteracts the accusation. “Every single one is still in my enderchest, actually. Listen, Will,” the father was able to put a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, holding on firmly. “I’m never going to be able to give you what you want because all of that emptiness is from your childhood. I know I messed up, I regret it every day. That’s why I tried to say adopting Fundy was a bad idea...because I know what it’s like to be young and impressionable <em> and </em> responsible for another life. I couldn’t handle it because I wasn’t ready for it, and so I fucked you up so bad. Same with Tommy and even Tubbo.” </p><p> </p><p>Hearing all of this said was honestly sobering to Wilbur. His eyes scan Phil’s face, making sure there wasn’t an ounce of humor that would conclude he was joking around. This was one hundred percent serious. These words were so genuine and sort of sprung from nowhere, which had Wilbur caught off guard. Over the course of a few seconds though, he came to a realization. “Your fear was about me, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well, Partially,” Phil nods with the briefly worded answer. His hand left Wilbur’s shoulder, but they were shortly touching again since Will moved in quickly. Will grabs onto the blond man in a fitful hug. In all honesty, this was how all of their embraces went because Wilbur wasn’t always the best with physical contact. Phil pats his son on the back slowly, trying to ignore how some of his feathers were being ruffled the wrong way. “Alright, alright,” Phil tried to move out of the hug after a little while but realized just how glued to him Will had been. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Quackity’s voice came from nearby. “Well, shit…hope I’m not interrupting anything here.” Wilbur pulled away from Phil in response to this since he’d never exposed that mushy part of himself to someone like Quackity. To many people he was the fearless leader turned corrupt terrorist. Only a few people looked at him and saw a gentle son with insecure emotions. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Will was the one to move past the moment first, leaving Phil pursing his lips momentarily while Quackity looked around their area. “We didn’t see anybody over here. What about you?” </p><p> </p><p>While Quackity led them over to the Market’s edge, he explained what he’d found. “Over by L’Mantree, Ponk is passed out, but that’s all I saw. I was gonna go check on Bad and Skeppy next, I’d assume they’re in the mansion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think anybody else is dead?” Phil asks the dreaded question once they were fully recapped with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Shuddering to himself, Quackity thinks of how to respond. “I don’t know…I mean I hope not, that’d suck. It <em>makes</em> <em>sense</em> that Schlatt died, I can’t think of anyone else who I’d assume wouldn’t make it through this.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I think we should catch back up with Tommy and Dream,” Phil suggests this, trying to bury his concern of what those two being alone could mean. Wilbur was right, this pattern of Dream harassing Tommy had been going on for a long time. When Quackity nods in agreement, Phil’s less worried about showing concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Dream’s kinda a shifty motherfucker, I don’t really trust him anymore.” He never enjoyed how Dream would disregard him as vice president of L’Manberg, only ever interested in what Schlatt had to say. The way he’d always dismiss Quackity didn’t sit right with him. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on the other end of the main area, Ranboo and the group he’d been sent with looked at Sam, who laid unconscious on the blackstone ground right behind the nether portal. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all liked reading the flashback part as much as I enjoyed writing it! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sam & Saving Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam's worst fear - Failing as the warden for Pandora's Vault.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to kill them?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to be ready to do anything to keep the prisoner contained. Even if that means killing them. Doesn’t matter who they are.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not even if it’s you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Not even if it’s me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s wicked smile when he said those words followed Sam through every day to follow. He’d constructed the prison over the course of several weeks. Many people asked about it, curious as to what kind of threat required such intense and intricate security precautions. Sam never mentioned anything to them about it, knowing the secrecy he’d sworn to was permanent, rigid. His lips were sealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping all of that secret is what developed this fear. At first, Sam thought Dream wanted to put Tommy in there, or maybe even Tubbo. He could tell the pure hatred Dream held against Tubbo, knowing also that he wanted to keep Tommy as some sort of trophy as well as those discs. Everyone knew that what Dream had against those teens was something very personal. So, why would Dream want to showcase such a thing in the biggest structure in all of the land? Pandora’s Vault wasn’t that discrete of a place, so everyone would know that he had Tommy there…everyone that liked Tommy would upheave mass amounts of frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One could only assume the nightmares he had at night about failing to uphold the duties of being the warden successfully. That was initially when Sam thought this was. He roamed the cold, dark halls of Pandora’s Vault, curious of what his objective was. From around one of the corridor’s corners, Sam heard the haunting echoes of a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar laugh, nonetheless. “Dream?” Sam had been used to seeing Dream around the prison, he’d often check up on the progress and make sure everything was going as planned. The sight Sam was welcomed with wasn’t the one he’d expected at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the obsidian floor of the prison laid Bad, one of the men Dream requested to become a guard. This made Sam confused, since he hadn’t even initiated him or Ant as guards yet. This definitely wasn’t real, but he felt horrified to his core at this sight. Dream held the handle of an axe that went right through Bad’s chest, sweatshirt sleeves covered in blood, mask smeared with red as well. He laughed that wicked chortle, eyes glowering into Sam’s even though they were concealed by the face covering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t how things should have gone in Pandora’s Vault. First of all, if Dream were a prisoner, he should have never been able to escape his cell. Second of all, the fact that he killed Bad without ease was beyond merely shocking. There were so many points to this that didn’t make sense, and yet Sam felt so defeated that he fell to his knees to check on Bad for too long, allowing Dream to escape the prison completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Sam stood up and rushed from the Vault, he knew he was too late. The first body he saw was Skeppy, given the fact that he lived so close by. He had an axe inflicted injury similar to Bad’s, bleeding out slowly on the Prime Path just beyond the mansion’s boundary. Dream must have found an axe to use outside of the prison since he discarded the one he used on Bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Person after person, Sam walked past corpses on the Prime Path. Dream was clearly the villain in this scenario and nobody could stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he tracked Dream down at the Community House, Sam put his sword to use and dueled Dream for only a few moments. Dream didn’t beat Sam with his actions or the axe, but with his words. “You failed, Sam.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Warden fell down on one knee, eyes traveling up to meet Dream’s mask-covered stare. Then, the axe that had killed every single person Sam saw on the way here plunged into his chest, killing him instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was why Sam felt confused by opening his eyes to see the halls of Pandora’s Vault once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he went through watching Dream laugh on top of Bad’s body, Sam felt more upset. “Sam…?” Another voice arises when he’s left alone with Bad after Dream left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo watches Dream run by, hidden behind a crevice in the Vault’s walls enough to go unseen. When he was sure Dream was gone, Ranboo said Sam’s name. He hadn’t been inside of the prison before, since it was extremely off-limits and top secret. The prison was what Ranboo </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was because this was Sam’s fear and he was strongly associated with building the structure as per Dream’s request. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Ranboo approached the scene Dream ran away from, he understood why this was a fear above all else. “Oh,” Ranboo tenses up nervously at the sight of Bad’s corpse and Sam on his knees beside it. So many people feared the death of others...so many feared that these deaths were to be caused by Dream. Maybe Dream liked that thought, that everybody was secretly afraid of him. In a way, Ranboo’s thankful he was part Dreamon because it meant he didn’t have to go through this and be vulnerable enough to let someone else see his worst fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, are you okay?” Ranboo had never been that social of a person, having been a big enough wallflower to live by Phil and Techno purely to avoid speaking with other people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to break past that, when he did it with Karl it was hard, and this was even more difficult considering the fact that he hadn’t conversed with Sam much at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Sam’s voice sounds tired, worn out from going through all of this so many times. Soon after speaking, Sam lifts his head up, looking at Ranboo from where he was on the floor. “He was never supposed to be in here in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear dared to poke at Ranboo’s mood. He’d seen blood-stained Dream run past him and didn’t need to ask who Sam was referring to. “Who is supposed to be in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without answering Ranboo, Sam looks away from the teen. He pushes himself up to stand, gripping his netherite sword firmly. “I failed…that’s all that matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ranboo perks up, raising both eyebrows in concern to the loss of hope in Sam’s expression. “Sam, what do you think you can do to fix this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There has to be something, this wouldn’t be what you go through if there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>way out,” Ranboo explains this, then clasps his hands together in front of him when noticing Sam’s glimmering look of confusion. “This is just a test. It’s uh,” Ranboo thinks of how to word the information he had to put on the table. “It’s messed up, first of all. It isn’t real, though. Dream hasn’t actually done any of this.” Ranboo doesn’t want to see the day that Dream wreaked this much havoc in reality. “You have to get through it, or you won’t…” Trailing off, Ranboo chose to go with the simplest way of saying it. “Or you won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get through it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll die,” Sam looks down at Bad’s body, which apparently wasn’t real. Still confused, Sam sighed briefly. “There is one thing I was told to do if this ever happens, what made me so afraid of this in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to kill Dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can?” Ranboo is hesitant with his tone, peering in closer to try and get a better look at Sam’s expression. He notices the affirmation of courage in Sam’s mood, just based on that shine returning to his eyes, one of the only features he really could see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dutifully, Sam straightens his posture and readies himself for a fight. “I swore to it.” Ranboo watches Sam walk right past him, toward the prison’s exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gradually, Ranboo left Sam’s mind space. He opens his eyes at the mainland’s portal, observing around him. The only one by him was Sapnap. “Where did everyone else go?” Ranboo’s eyes focus on Sapnap after realizing they were in fact alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They went to find other people who were knocked out.” Sapnap’s answer was clear enough for Ranboo to nod and stand up. “What about him?” He asks about Sam, noticing the way Ranboo looks down as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seemed pretty confident, so he should-” just as Ranboo said this, Sam woke up in a panicked jolt. Adrenaline shot through his entire body, leading him to prop himself up on both elbows. As Sam caught his breath, inhaling short gasps, Ranboo offered a hand to help him get up. “It’s alright,” Ranboo smiles uncharacteristically comfortingly. He wasn’t used to being the one comforting someone else but assumed this was his place to do it. “You’re okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam grabs onto Ranboo’s forearm, holding on firmly enough to get on his feet. His other hand brushed under his nose, the partially dried over blood smearing. As he looks at the blood on his fingers from the action, Ranboo’s smile fades. “It’s kind of a long story?” This time around, Ranboo’s smile is bashful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like he’d have no time to tell it, either. Technoblade walked a few feet in front of Tubbo, visibly not wishing to associate with the brunet teen. When he was by the portal and able to address Ranboo, he did as such. “It’s Eret, they're still unconscious in their castle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy’s there with them,” Tubbo added this on, shrugging when Techno glanced at him in a way that signaled that was useless to add on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo looks over to the castle that bathed in the light from the multiple beacons. “Alright, let’s head there then.” His eyes move to Sam once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you, it’s happening to everyone.” Tubbo was the one to explain this to the Warden in training. “See!” He points to beneath his nose where the blood was still staining his skin. Technoblade then intentionally started down the portal stairs to make his way to Eret’s castle to avoid being stared at by Sam. When the others followed the anarchist, Tubbo waved in farewell to Sam. Then, he joined Ranboo at his side, looking up at the fellow teen. He had yet to get to know Ranboo very well but made easy conversation as they walked since he had been curious about the dual-colored eyes, the crown...basically everything about Ranboo for a while now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone ever told you you’re freakishly tall?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School has been very busy, and this chapter may have some hiccups in it. Give a tired student a break lmao...Anyway, next chapter will have hella Tommy and Dream angst so yay?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tommy and Dream's Internal Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy tries to figure out why Dream did all of this while Dream tries finding out what Tommy fears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was never a pinpoint moment that Tommy decided he couldn’t stand Dream. Way back when they had their first fisticuff moments over those discs, when they were children, it seemed like a playful rivalry. At what point had things turned so toxic? Perhaps Dream had just gotten worse over the years, and all that Tommy was doing with L’Manberg wasn’t helping. The tension between them had lightened up and weighed on heavier in a fluctuating manner. Here they were, though. Dream had probably been planning for them to be alone like this for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>The duo stood on the docks, roaming and searching for anybody passed out. Tommy turns around slowly while holding a lantern to light his path. “I’m not seeing shit over he-” He bumps into Dream who stood right behind him. This was the third time Dream had snuck up on him so quietly. “Fuck! Stop doing that, you bastard.” After a huff of a sigh, Tommy lowers his lantern a bit, taking a step back on the docks to avoid being so close to Dream. “Did you find anyone over on your side?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your side, my side,” Dream waves an arm casually. “Why are you still trying to act like we’re on different sides, Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because we are,” Tommy’s quick to shut down any kind of coaxing Dream was trying to pull. “We’re working together for this and only this. Now back the fuck off, we need to move on.” Tommy was ready to turn and walk off the dock since clearly nobody was out here. However, he’s halted by a hand around his arm that held the lantern, fingers digging into the red sleeve over his bicep. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy looks down at the hand holding him still, moving his free hand to shove it away. As he does this, Dream used his own free hand to grab Tommy’s wrist. From there, the teen stood stiff, blinking once, fingers holding his lantern firmly. “Dream what the fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Say we’re on the same side, Tommy.” Dream’s demanding tone made Tommy laugh loudly. Then, Dream holds on tighter with both hands, causing the teen to jerk back slightly in reaction. A pushed-down noise of discomfort emitted from Tommy. “Say it,” Dream repeats the order, fingers undoubtedly bruising Tommy’s skin by now. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Ow, fuck okay fine-” Tommy spews a few other curses, yanking his hand from Dream’s hold. “We’re- holy shit alright, we’re on the same side, Dream. Now let me go.” He had to bite his tongue to hold back from saying ‘just for tonight.’ Dream’s mouth curls into a smile slow enough to make Tommy feel sick to his stomach as the hand lets go of his arm. </p><p> </p><p>Though they’d never been on the same side, not even close to that. They were both so stubborn that it made things that much harder to end their conflicts. Beyond the wars being fought, beyond everything falling apart around them, Tommy and Dream had their own issues with each other. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Tommy leaves the docks, fearful that Dream was following so close behind him. Walking with the lantern, Tommy made sure to keep his distance by being a few feet ahead of him. “There’s nobody else out here,” Tommy finally comes to this conclusion once they’re done investigating the area. His eyes travel to land on Dream. They stood in front of the second white house, where Tommy finally came to his full realization. “But you fucking knew that, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s head tilts up to look at the top of Eret’s watchtower. “It is pretty easy to see everything from up there, isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you insane?! How much time did we waste just now?” Tommy grumbles the end of his question out, eyebrows knitting together. “What the hell is the matter with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“We,” Dream’s eyes light up beneath his mask enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>Dumbfounded by Dream’s change in stature, Tommy blinked a few times. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“You just said we. How much time did <em> we </em> just waste.” The Dreamon raises his hand to keep Tommy from interrupting him. “A lot, by the way, but it was worth it. Besides, anybody who isn’t able to wake up isn't strong enough anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Wailing his words, Tommy stepped back a few feet from Dream. “What the hell?” He points at Dream with his free hand. “You’re fucking crazy.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you woke up,” Dream tilts his head enough for Tommy to see that he’s being stared at directly. He notices how the blond teen merely stands in place, even when Dream decides to inch closer. “I guess that means you’re strong.”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds of getting over annoyance passed before Tommy rolls his eyes and hangs the lantern on a nearby fence post. “I wouldn’t have if Ranboo didn’t show up.” He would’ve been more reluctant to admit this information, but he wanted to make it clear that he wasn’t eager to let anyone else die because they were lollygagging. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” As Dream speaks, his smile is undeniable. “I probably should’ve assumed. I mean, the same went for Tubbo. He was about to use-” Dream was invasive when he snatched the knife holstered to Tommy’s belt. “-This, on himself.” </p><p> </p><p>The thought alone made Tommy shudder fearfully. Dream, despite what Tommy wanted to believe, had saved Tubbo. After all of the shit they’d gone through with being at each other's throats, Dream saved his best friend? It had him thinking that maybe Dream wasn’t so bad…</p><p> </p><p><em> No </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy took his knife back with a snatching motion. “You’re probably just fucking lying.” He didn’t want to think about Tubbo having those kinds of thoughts, even if they were just poison from the Dreamon infestation. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy,” Dream took a breath to laugh softly. “Why would I lie about that?” After thinking to himself, Dream continues to speak. “It’s okay that you’re afraid of something. Everyone’s got at least one thing they're afraid of. Right?” He can tell that the teen’s shoulders droop slightly to signal he’s not as tense. Then, Tommy nods once in an ‘I guess’ manner, leading Dream to finish off by saying, “what did you see, anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>Turns out he’d jumped ahead too soon, not given enough time to make Tommy think he truly cared. From the moment he was asked this, Tommy jolted back and narrowed his eyes at the mask-wearing man in front of him. “Do you think I’m that fucking stupid?” Once Tommy saw the humored look on Dream’s face in response to his anxiety, Tommy stomped ahead. He nudged at Dream’s shoulder, visibly annoyed. “I’ll tell you one thing, you green bastard, you must be feeling pretty goddamn relieved you didn’t have to go through what we all did. Because you know what? I’m one hundred percent sure that I’d be there in your nightmare, and that you’d be fuckin horrified.”</p><p> </p><p>Times like these were when Dream thanked himself for wearing a mask. His eyes widened slightly at the way Tommy flared up with anger. It was in fact true that he somewhat feared Tommy, just in a sense that nobody else was afraid to stand up to him. Tommy never feared to be himself even if it meant upsetting Dream, and that’s why he feared Tommy would be the one to take him down a peg one day.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all of those thoughts, Dream laughs. “That’s funny, Tommy.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, it isn’t funny!” Tommy waved his arms in response to the laugh. “We’re wasting even more time sitting here yapping off about whatever the fuck while people might be dying.” Then, Tommy frowns in subtle realization. “But you- you don’t care about them, do you?” That’s why Sapnap and George were the first ones to be woken up, according to what Ranboo mentioned on their way back down the Prime Path. Dream virtually had nobody left on his personal list to check off. “You sick bitch…” Tommy mumbles, feeling a sudden pull at his chest, looking down to notice Dream had a fistful of his shirt. As soon as he felt a tug on his shirt, Tommy walked ahead a full step, grabbing at Dream’s wrist. “You better let go of me right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Tommy, nobody’s going to believe you if you try and blame all of this on me. Okay? You wouldn’t make everyone think you went crazy, right?” While Dream spoke, Tommy stewed in anger due to being held in place once more. </p><p> </p><p>Mumbling, Tommy responded. “They wouldn’t think that.” Tommy looks down at the hand wrinkling his shirt at the chest. “Why are you doing this anyway? Is it just a fucking hobby for you to act like a psychopath nowadays?”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t obvious?” His eyes focus on Tommy’s growing confusion. “I know things now that I never knew before, <em> important </em> things. Even though I didn’t figure out the one I wanted the most…” Tommy’s eyebrows raise when Dream trails off. “...I know enough.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Tommy a little bit to connect the dots. That main piece of information was in his own head, and Dream didn’t get there before Ranboo. Suddenly, Tommy felt very grateful that Ranboo found him first. There was nothing gracious about the way Dream ‘saved’ Tubbo. In the end, he’d probably just use the fear that he saw in Tubbo’s head against him. </p><p> </p><p>“Right then,” Tommy’s fingers grip around Dream’s wrist tighter to try and tug the hand away from him. “Just get the hell away from me.” </p><p> </p><p>His struggle became a bit more obvious and it wasn’t until a voice from the dark of night down the path came that Dream let go. “Ponk is over this way,” Quackity’s eyes focus on the silhouettes of Dream and Tommy in the dark, barely lit by the lantern on the fence nearby. </p><p> </p><p>A few feet behind Quackity, Phil observed the scene as well. From what he saw, Tommy moved far from Dream just a second after being let go of. When Wilbur noticed the inquisitive look on Phil’s face, he smiled. “Just like old times, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gotten worse, hasn't it?” The father figure has his arms folded over his chest. “Is it still about those discs?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t keep up anymore, but I think it’s more than that now. I think Dream just wants complete control…” Will shrugs when he says this, noticing how Tommy rejoined them. He made sure to not talk about the Dream issue when Tommy was within hearing distance.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, Tommy had no issue walking with Quackity away from the rest, almost like he was so eager to get away from Dream as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>That meant Phil could try to figure this out for himself. “Dream,” his wings shifted evenly, tucking back behind him in a swift movement. The way he closed himself off showed his seriousness. When he’s sure Dream was listening, Phil goes on. “You can work with Techno as much as you’d like, and I’ll follow with whatever he does. If you hurt Tommy, though,” Phil seemed to not express more than a stoic face to Dream. “We’ll have a different problem on our hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon looking at Phil, Wilbur could tell what that look meant. How Phil’s eyes darkened, how he was unletting when staring at Dream. It was undoubtedly his ‘I will fucking kill you’ face. A twitch of a smile came to Will, who looked at Dream as well to see his reaction. It had been a while since Wilbur got the feeling that he and Phil were family, Tommy as well. Maybe they could all be together again and things could go back to the way they once were. All Phil got was a simple nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not waste any time,” Dream contradicted his own actions with these words, moving to walk past the father and son, heading down the Prime Path to catch up with the two that just left them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter can also be described as: Dream wants Tommy to say he's afraid of him AND Phil is becoming protective papa-bear.</p><p>Foreshadowing with Tommy talking about Dream's fear btw ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>